Re: Zero Réquiem
by anySuzuki
Summary: R3 ¿Qué es realmente el Zero Réquiem? La oportunidad de hacer todo de nuevo, pero esta vez bien.
1. Stage 1: Re

_Disclaimer: T_T Ni porque es cumple es mio? awwww_

**AU**

**R3**

**Re: Zero Réquiem**

**Capítulo 1: Réquiem**

_-Este también es tu castigo… seguirás usando la máscara como un aliado de la justicia, no puedes seguir viviendo como Kururugi Suzaku. Darás todo por el mundo, incluyendo tu propia felicidad, para siempre…-_

_El silencio completo era aplastante._

_-Acepto ese "geass"-_

_El destino había sido sellado._

* * *

><p><em>Pude sentir la lenta entrada de la espada a través de mi cuerpo. El frío metal abriéndose camino ante cualquier cosa que estuviera en frente, o simplemente partiendo en dos cualquier tipo de estorbo. Eran segundos agonizantes. Donde todo comenzaba a dejar de funcionar de manera correcta, ya que el daño iba más allá de cualquier posible reparación.<em>

_Lo sabía._

_Por eso lo había pedido de esta manera. _

_Que no dejara duda a todos los espectadores que realmente Zero los estaba salvando, que el Emperador Demonio desaparecía. No podía haber otro fin después de tanto tiempo y tantos malos actos en mi espalda. Aunque rudo –así lo había calificado Suzaku- no había mejor desenlace a la historia que oprimió al mundo entero por tantos años. _

_Y ahora podía pagar por todo._

_-¡Onii-sama!-_

* * *

><p>-¿Príncipe Lelouch? Príncipe Lelouch, si tiene tanto sueño debería regresar a su habitación-. <em>Era un leve sonido. <em>

Las sombras comenzaron a aparecer mientras la oscuridad se desvanecía. Un sonido rítmico y suave comenzó a escucharse mientras sus oídos parecían acostumbrarse, el color se hizo presente en la definitiva desaparición de la penumbra, _todo tomó forma._

El joven príncipe parpadeó y levantó la cabeza en dirección de la insistente voz. _Se sentía cansado. _Pero había algo más importante en su mente.

_¿Príncipe Lelouch? ¿Por qué rayos lo llamarían así?_ Hace tiempo no escuchaba ese título y se le hacía extraño, _una equivocación. _Aún así terminó de abrir los ojos y enderezó su cuerpo de un salto. Miró a su alrededor un poco confundido, hasta que sus sentidos lo alertaron de lo que en realidad pasaba.

_¡¿Qué demonios…? _Miró a su alrededor estupefacto. _¿Un baile? _Después prestó atención al rostro de la mujer que lo llamaba, una señora no tan joven que usaba unos largos pendientes verdes, se miraba preocupada por motivos que él ignoraba, arrugando el entrecejo y tensando su boca en una tenue línea.

-¿Príncipe Lelouch, está seguro de que se siente bien?- preguntó ella tratando de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Lelouch pero arrepintiéndose a punto de tocarlo.

_¿El infierno debía verse así? _Porque definitivamente no había tenido una vida ejemplar.

-Príncipe o no, todavía es un niño. Ya debería estar en cama- opinó alguien más. Otra mujer detrás de ella.

Pero Lelouch no los escuchaba. _El mundo para él se había enmudecido, _tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba, bajó ambas manos a su estómago y trató de sentir alguna herida o dolor. Estaba en un gran salón, adornado de finas cortinas y alumbrado por un candelabro viejo y central, velas en múltiples mesas a la orilla de la pista y personas de ropas formales distribuidas en pequeños círculos sociales o tratando de acercarse con curiosidad a él.

Palpó más insistente su parte media, estrujó contra los botones de su camisa y luchó contra las distintas capas de tela que lo envolvían. _No podía estar pasando. _Pero al final del camino solo había piel. Lisa y suave piel contra su mano.

-_Incluso debía haber una marca- _pensó. Se había olvidado por completo de todos los demás mientras en su rápido intento de saber qué pasaba en una situación así que alcanzaba los límites de lo creíble, _en su humilde opinión_. Cuando confirmó que no había nada, suspiró más que aterrado y miró en todas direcciones tratando de buscar una explicación coherente. Rostros nada familiares, miradas disfrazadas y ojos indudablemente curiosos.

_¿Por qué no estaba muerto? ¿Por qué lo llamaban príncipe?_

¿Alguien incluso lo había llamado niño? Se levantó de la silla en que había estado sentado y corrió hacia una de las mesas más cercanas. Tuvo que pararse un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies pero aún así tomó el primer plato que estuvo a su alcance y la reluciente superficie le devolvió una imagen que no esperaba ver. Un joven príncipe de Britannia, de _diez años de edad. _

La vajilla de porcelana no mentía. _Todo se enfriaba. _El plato resbalaba de entre sus manos lentamente al ser la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero cuando sus pequeños dedos soltaron el tramo a su alcance, el estruendoso ruido de porcelana hecha añicos contra el suelo lo devolvió de golpe al presente, _el nuevo presente._

De la nada sentía que todo estaba más alto que de costumbre y que su voz era incluso más aguda. Las paredes parecían extenderse hasta alcanzar un cielo no visible y al mismo tiempo se acercaban para encajonarlo sin salida alguna.

_¿Un niño?_

-Alguien debería llevarlo a dormir- murmullos comenzaron a escucharse sobre su espalda. _Los hombros comenzaron a pesarle._

-Pero la Emperatriz Marianne se acaba de ir hace unos segundos ¿Quién puede ordenarle al príncipe?-

Dolorosamente, el cerebro de Lelouch comenzó a conectar las piezas con rapidez. _Un nuevo juego empezaba._

_Definitivamente no estaba muerto._ Bajó ambas manos a su estómago, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras lo demás caía en su lugar haciéndose una verdad momentánea. _Tampoco es que el réquiem hubiese fallado. _El cuchicheo en el gran salón aumentaba con el paso de los segundos. _Él era un príncipe de nuevo, tenía diez años. _El baile era una especie de reunión que su madre hacía por sus normales y viejas amistades_. Todo volvía._

_Era el baile donde…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo en la dirección que su mente gritó. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los invitados se escucharon, la actitud del joven príncipe sin duda no era la correcta, pero en la mente de Lelouch solo había una cosa que importaba más que la opinión de extraños. _Solo algo en su vida valía la pena, _visto desde cualquier perspectiva.

_No _estaba muerto y creía firmemente en que _todo lo demás _no había sido un sueño. Se negaba a creer que _esa vida _hubiese sido una ilusión. Y lo comprobaría si el evento que desató los demás pasaba esa misma noche. _No tenía tiempo de pensar en el después, _mientras hacía uso de la fuerza de su cuerpo de diez años y corría por los pasillos en busca de la escalera principal. _Recordaba todo el lugar a la perfección._

_Villa Aeries._

¿Por qué? Era una grandiosa pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba en el inicio? ¿Por qué corría? ¿Por qué no todo acabó en el réquiem? Cada uno de sus cortos pasos resonaba y maldecía la ropa que como miembro de la Familia Imperial estaba obligado a usar.

Una parte de su mente se preguntaba por qué corría para salvar a alguien que los había abandonado a él y a Nunnally, _que les había dado la espalda. _Cuando era lo único que podía esperar de esa persona, _una especie de obligación, _de hecho.

_No era justo en lo absoluto._

Pero por otro lado, había algo que lo impulsaba a seguir corriendo. _A pesar de ya estar cansado. _La sonrisa y los ojos azules de su hermana no eran algo que fuese a sacrificar. _Porque no sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando y por qué, _tampoco si fuese real todo eso que lo rodeaba, pero sueño o no, no se permitiría poner a su hermana en una posición como la recordaba. Perdiendo su habilidad para caminar y su vista, _por culpa de un plan. _

No estaba a discusión, así que el pensamiento de salvar a Nunnally se sobreponía al hecho de que su madre no tenía que morir ahí.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina del último pasillo y la vio. Caminaba a las escaleras, lista para bajar con su gran vestido color naranja siendo recogido para no pisarlo.

Contradicciones comenzaron a llenar su mente de nuevo, _no había espacio para tanto a estas alturas. _Por lo que se decidió por lo más práctico y seguro.

_Lo haría. _Tiempo tendría después.

-¡Okaa-san!- gritó.

Se sorprendió de su voz, se sorprendió de llamarla después de tanto tiempo. Pero lo más sorpresivo fue la mirada en el rostro de Marianne. Ella levantó la vista confundida y asustada por lo desesperado que sonaba ese llamado. Detuvo su pie que estaba a punto de bajar el primer escalón y se giró en dirección de la joven voz de su hijo, su cabello ondeando en su espalda.

-¿Lelouch?- llamó.

Vio al joven príncipe recargándose levemente en la pared con su respiración pesada y audible, antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia ella, cierto temor muy visible en sus ojos violáceos.

La emperatriz dio un rápido vistazo al pie de las escaleras. _V.V. no había llegado aún. _Suspiró aliviada antes de también emprender el camino hacia su hijo, extrañada por su repentina aparición, sin embargo cuando estaban ya a tan pocos metros uno del otro, el joven príncipe se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas haciendo que Marianne corriera el último tramo.

-¡Lelouch!- se arrodilló frente a él atrayéndolo a sus brazos -¿Corriste? ¿Por qué corriste hasta aquí Lelouch? Te dije que solo eran unos minutos y volvía-

A pesar de la leve reprimenda, el joven príncipe solo atinó a quedarse callado. Miles de suposiciones formándose en su cabeza y comenzando con nuevos planes aún sin saber algo acerca del terreno en que estaba, pero solo una preocupación resuelta en su mente: _¿Con eso ya estaba evitado, cierto? _Con eso ya había salvado a Nunnally, _y como consecuencia a su madre. _Si alguna vez alguien llegó a pensar que darle la espalda a ella había sido fácil, estaba muy equivocado. Su madre siempre sería su madre a pesar de lo que había hecho y dieciocho años había peleado por ella también. _No había sufrido en vano. _Así que el momento era reconfortante a pesar de todo, estar en los brazos de ella cuando _virtualmente _todavía no eran abandonados.

-¿Lelouch?- la mano que estaba acariciando los mechones de su cabeza se detuvo, en cambio buscó su barbilla para levantar un poco su rostro. Entonces los ojos de ambos se encontraron, haciendo a la Emperatriz perder todo tipo de interés en su reunión pendiente. -¿Por qué estás asustado, Lelouch?- susurró solo para su hijo con todo el cariño que podía imprimir en su voz, con la palma de su mano enmarcó la mejilla izquierda del joven príncipe que no encontraba palabras para describir su actual situación.

_Si, _estaba asustado. De un momento a otro pasaba de ser asesinado a estar frente a un posible _asesinato. _Había retrocedido sin saber cómo y sin tener la certeza si era real o no. Estaba actuando por instinto ya que la rapidez de los eventos estaba superando a su mente y no podía pensar en un después y cómo afectarían sus acciones, pero solo lo estaba haciendo. Solo sabía que tenía que cambiar el curso de las cosas.

Aunque el pensamiento de estar solo fuese deprimente.

-Lelouch, cielo. Lo mejor será que te lleve con Nunnally- sonrió Marianne en un intento de confortar a su hijo. Se veía tan perdido y asustado sin ningún motivo que la hacía temer que algo no estuviera bien. -¿Te sientes bien, te duele algo?- insistió. Lelouch simplemente volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre los brazos de su madre.

_¿Por qué él?_

* * *

><p>V.V. estaba molesto. No solo porque planes de muchos años comenzaban a pender de un delgado hilo, pero porque el nuevo plan, <em>que tenía que haberse llevado a cabo ya, <em>estaba siendo retrasado por motivos que él no podía controlar. Todo al final siempre era culpa de una mujer y su mente ahora pedía que se deshiciera de ella antes de que todo el esfuerzo fuese en vano.

_No iba a dar otra oportunidad. _No estaba en su naturaleza perdonar porque _perdón _es la aceptación de una _mentira. Y a él no le gustaban las mentiras. _Marianne le caía bien, lo debía admitir, pero que se empezara a entrometer entre él y Charles era algo que no aceptaría. La relación con su hermano era más importante que otra cosa y su contrato comenzaba a deteriorarse.

-Tch- y ahora lo hacían esperar de esta forma. No confiaba ya en que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan con este nuevo retraso, había comprado el tiempo que creía suficiente pero estaba llegando al límite.

Entonces la vio aparecer. V.V. sonrió para sí mismo todavía escondido detrás del grueso pilar. Ajustó el arma tras su cuerpo y se preparaba para salir cuando una voz intrusa se hizo presente.

_-¡Okaa-san!-_

Se detuvo de inmediato, esperando no haber sido notado. Al escuchar los tacones de los zapatos de Marianne alejarse, supo que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí o no lo hubiese dejado esperando. _Le había dicho que era sumamente importante. _Apretó el puño en frustración asomando en lo más mínimo su cabeza para averiguar qué estaba retrasando esta vez el incidente.

_Tenía que ser… uno de sus sobrinos. _

Volvió a pegar la espalda contra el pilar, la frustración estaba tomando lo mejor de sí mismo y cuanto más tiempo pasara ahí parado, entonces corría más peligro de ser descubierto y en lugar de haber dado un paso hacia su hermano al desaparecer a Marianne, solo lo distanciaría por siempre. _¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? _

Pensó por unos segundos. _Marianne debía irse. _Eso era lo que lo había llevado a armar todo ese plan y no se iría sin cumplirlo, aunque ahora tenía un posible testigo.

_Lelouch._

El hijo varón de Charles con Marianne. De solo pensar en el joven príncipe también se ponía de mal humor. Ya había pensado que solo quitar a Marianne del camino no significaba que sus dos hijos con ella no serían también una distracción. _Debía terminar con todos, era un hecho. _Pero nunca se le había ocurrido tres _o dos _pájaros de un solo tiro. Incluso haría que todo pareciera más un incidente causado por motivos externos, _y no él, _ya que la única víctima no sería solo Marianne, pero también su joven hijo.

Tenía planeado usar a Nunnally una vez que todo acabase, pero esta era una mejor opción. Incluso Marianne no sospecharía en sus últimos momentos que él había sido el artífice de todo ese acto.

_Entonces Lelouch no era una intromisión del todo._

Sonrió mientras buscaba lo más callado posible su celular, aunque la música del salón impedía que pequeños ruidos como el roce de su ropa y marcado de teclas se escuchara. Tampoco era audible lo que susurraba.

-Cuando escuchen el primer disparo, continúen- no podía esconder el sabor de la victoria en su malévola sonrisa al dar tal orden. Rápidamente guardó el celular y respiró de manera profunda.

Acomodó su dedo mejor en el gatillo, con solo una mirada, apuntó perfectamente a sus víctimas. Tan inocentes y al mismo tiempo culpables del destino que se habían cargado en sus hombros. Marianne nunca debió haberse acercado a Charles, al menos no más que las otras _esposas _que se conformaban con un reconocimiento ante el mundo y dinero para vivir cómodamente el resto de sus vidas, sin hacer más ruido o aparentar un _posible _amor con su hermano.

_Marianne había llegado más lejos que todas ellas._

No solo aparentar querer a Charles, pero hacer a su hermano caer en el mismo juego, amándola de regreso.

Lelouch solo era la unión de ellos dos y _eso _lo hacía más peligroso. Un peligro que no dejaría crecer porque era una unión que se podía volver indestructible con el tiempo, amenazándolo a él. _Debía detenerlos._

_-No es nada personal…- _musitó mientras halaba del gatillo lentamente. _Aunque claro que era personal._

Los disparos fueron perfectamente dirigidos, pero debía admitir que no había sido una de sus mejores ideas apuntar cuando ambos miembros de la Familia Imperial eran protegidos por la baranda del pasillo antes de llegar a la escalera. La lluvia de proyectiles de su arma chocaron contra el mármol y rasguñaron en todas partes mas ningún disparo atinó. Pequeñas astillas brincaron, pero él no logró…

-¡LELOUCH!-

El grito horrorizado se abrió paso hasta sus oídos. Resonó por toda la mansión, y rompió el silencioso ambiente. Pero se encontró sonriendo segundos después, pensando que al menos había logrado _algo. _No mucho tiempo esperó a que la lluvia de balas venidas desde los jardines se hiciera presente. V.V. se quedó con la espalda recargada al mármol, esperando pacientemente a que todo terminara y él podría hacer su camino de regreso a la Orden.

Su rostro impávido pero adornado de venganza resaltaba entre la multitud de disparos que atravesaban las grandes ventanas. Cuando las balas se terminaron, la música del salón ya se había detenido y los pasos apresurados se acercaban.

_-Tiempo de desaparecer-_

Se fue sin más que una mirada a la baranda. Podía ver a Marianne en el suelo y a su joven hijo sobre ella, pero de la chaqueta de su joven sobrino escurría ya la sangre muy lentamente pero segura. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

_Claro que no había ido en vano._

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó a pasar lenta o rápidamente según los distintos puntos de vista. Muchos creían que era una horrible pesadilla pero tantas personas habiendo atestiguado el desenlace, no era solo una gran coincidencia. <em>No era solo que concordaran en sus mentes. <em>Porque aunque todo fuera una horrible escena, tarde o temprano, por obra de alguien, debían salir del trance para actuar y tratar de que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible.

Muchos afirmaron que el aterrado grito se escuchó después de la lluvia de disparos, otros muchos estaban empeñados en que había sido antes, pero estos últimos eran fácilmente contrariados por el hecho de que los disparos fueron los causantes del grito y no antes. No había forma en que la Emperatriz hubiese gritado antes de que todo pasara, _porque nadie sospechaba que algo así pasaría._

Entonces los músicos se detuvieron con expresiones de confusión y miedo en sus rostros. El eco de armas siendo disparadas duró por unos segundos haciendo que todos se petrificaran en lo que hicieran y los segundos después de que todo acabara, la indecisión sobre qué era lo más prudente los mantuvo todavía inmovilizados.

Finalmente y por insistencia de voces femeninas, los hombres presentes comenzaron a movilizarse.

-¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS!- sin etiquetas, consideraciones y movimientos llenos de gracia, todo el que quería y podía se movilizó. El silencio reinante era pesado y lúgubre pero no los detuvo de hacer lo que mejor les parecía.

_Buscar a la emperatriz. _

El grupo de hombres corría por los pasillos deteniéndose en cada esquina sin saber lo que realmente pasaba. _Quizás y ellos eran lastimados, quizás y saldrían muertos. _Pero el total silencio les indicaba que no había algo de lo cual temer, _que lo peor había pasado. _Pero solo por así decirlo. Continuaron en la dirección que los disparos habían sido escuchados, no mucho tiempo después encontraron el fin de la escena. _Con aterradoras consecuencias._

-¡EMPERATRIZ!- uno de ellos gritó. Todos se detuvieron detrás del primero en notar la situación, el vuelo que llevaban los hizo chocar entre sí al frenarse de la nada.

_Pero había algo por lo cual detenerse._

La luz de la luna atravesaba por las ventanas de cristales rotos. Los rayos platinados caían en el gran vestíbulo siendo testigos de lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando ahora.

_El grupo estaba atónito._

Mirando los agujeros en paredes, muebles y escaleras. _En los cuerpos…_

-¡Muévanse!- alguien había recuperado la compostura. Un hombre salido detrás del grupo se acercó a ambos miembros de la Familia Imperial con paso temerario pero firme en su decisión de que debía hacerlo.

Su vista pasó primero por el joven príncipe. _Podía notar esa gran mancha en su costado, _podía oler la sangre. Luego pasó su vista a la Emperatriz y sostuvo el aliento en su garganta.

-Marianne-sama…- susurró.

Dilatadas pupilas azules miraban hacia arriba temblando visiblemente. Los brazos de ella se aferraron por instinto a su hijo y su cuerpo parecía inerte en otros sentidos.

Marianne no podía creerlo. _Marianne estaba en shock._

Ella sabía, o presentía que las cosas no estaban bien. Que el hecho de que Lelouch no se hubiese levantado de encima de ella significaba que _algo _había pasado. _Porque sí había pasado, _pero a ellos, se refería que algo les había pasado a ellos. No podía sentir su cuerpo, solo un entumecimiento general así que no tenía idea si estaba herida, rasguñada o con una bala en medio de la cabeza. _No lo sabía. _Porque también su mente solo tenía algo en lo cual concentrarse por el momento.

_Y eso era Lelouch._

Su pequeño y adorable Lelouch, que no la abrazaba ya tan seguido desde un comentario hecho por uno de sus hermanos mayores.

"_¿Quieres a mami, pequeño Lelouch?"_

Su Lelouch era un aguerrido y nada dócil ser, que a pesar de todo ocasionalmente le mostraría su afecto por contacto, pero que cuando era descubierto en el acto, se sonrojaría hasta las orejas de un vivo color rojo argumentando que no era lo que todos creían. _Así que la situación no tenía sentido. _Marianne podía sentir que había personas a su alrededor, aunque no las divisaba, y el hecho de que Lelouch todavía estuviese sobre ella sería vergonzoso para su pequeño príncipe.

_Él ya debía estar de pie y sonrojado. _Él ya debía estar dando explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, _no era como Lelouch el permanecer tan callado e inmóvil. _

Pero Marianne también recordaba perfectamente su pequeña expresión de sorpresa, justo después de que la primera bala había roto el encanto. Su instinto la hizo bajar la mirada para comprobarlo en aquél momento y una mancha roja se formaba en la delgada camisa blanca bajo el saco de su hijo. _Solo había alcanzado a exclamar su nombre, _entonces una lluvia de balas se había desatado.

Ella estaba segura de que no se había tirado al suelo como forma de protección, no después de lo que había visto, _no por su propia vida_. Una fuerza pequeña, sin embargo, la había obligado una milésima de segundo antes de que todo comenzara. _Las manos de Lelouch seguían en sus hombros, _arrugando la tela de su vestido mientras se había aferrado fuertemente por varios segundos.

Hasta que todo había acabado y volvía al punto en el que estaban.

-Lelouch…- encontró su voz de nuevo, sin embargo era perfectamente escuchado el temor en ella. –Lelouch- continuó más fuertemente. Los hombres a su alrededor se estaban acercando con más seguridad que antes, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto -¡Lelouch!- _no recibía respuesta alguna. _

Entonces el rostro de alguien ensombreció su visión por unos segundos, intentó apartar los brazos de Marianne que trataban de despertar al joven príncipe, pero ella no lo dejaba aferrándose aún más fuerte.

-_¡Alguien, pida ayuda!-_

_-¡¿Dónde están los guardias?- _

_-¡Necesitan atención médica!-_

Los distintos pedidos se sobreponían en otros. Villa Aeries había vuelto en sí para convertirse en un caos buscando explicaciones, ayuda y un poco de esperanza. Invitados olvidaban la etiqueta, sirvientes trataban de poner un poco de orden y buscaban a los responsables. Los guardias _no _estaban en ningún lugar cercano.

_Las cosas no pintaban bien. _

* * *

><p><strong>Japón<strong>

-¡Suzaku, presta atención a tu defensa!- fue la voz que alejó las sombras.

Un joven de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes volvía en sí. Parpadeando confundido tomando en cuenta su alrededor, su _inusual _alrededor.

-¿Qué está pasando contigo _hoy_? Aunque solo tienes diez años, ya deberías saber levantar tu bokken en la dirección correcta-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué puedo decir? n.n<strong>

**¿Review?**

**any :3**


	2. Stage 2: Realeza de Britannia

**Re: Zero Réquiem**

**-Stage 2: Realeza de Britannia-**

**Britannia**

La gran Familia Imperial de Britannia era solo una demostración más del vasto alcance del Emperador a toda esquina del mapa. Con sus hijos estando atentos a diferentes lugares del mundo, cualquiera podría decir que para vencer a Britannia, lo primero que debía desaparecer era la familia Imperial. Todos y cada uno de aquellos herederos al trono cuya posición había sido ganada por nacimiento y que las habilidades de algunos pocos eran de temer. Se consideraba increíble el hecho de que habiendo tantos jóvenes herederos de _distintas _madres, la competencia entre todos no hubiese comenzado ya.

_El camino a la sucesión del trono. _El ansiado deseo de poder.

Quizás algunos no estaban interesados en ello, pero otros simplemente no abandonarían la competencia. Eran tantos y tantas que con solo estar vivos, se les consideraba una amenaza latente. _Una amenaza joven por el momento. _La mayoría de los Príncipes y Princesas todavía tenían una edad demasiado inocente para comenzar sus planes a futuro o muchos usaban esa edad como una ventaja. Los mayores podrían confiarse de estar más cerca del trono, pero los que estaban más atrás en la línea tenían un deseo mayor por alcanzar el primer lugar y _eso _los convertía en peligros mayores.

_La Familia Imperial estaba llena de máscaras._

Relaciones normales habían sido dejadas a un lado, solo había inteligentes movimientos o preparación desde las sombras. Lo que los había mantenido a todos en orden era la gran autoridad del actual Emperador y su demostración de poder a todo el mundo. Si los países no querían meterse en problemas con Britannia, los _herederos _tampoco querían hacerlo. _Podía considerarse más riesgoso. _Estar tan cerca del poder y perderlo todo al existir la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

Siempre había un tenso silencio entre los Britannia. Cada palabra era meticulosamente cuidada y los movimientos debían ser rápidos e inteligentes, sin dejar huellas detrás.

Mientras el Emperador siguiese demostrando su poder, todos continuarían por igual bajo su sombra. _Nadie se atrevería a retarlo, _nadie se atrevería a querer brincar la línea de sucesión. Porque sería una falta grave, y eso era lo que todos buscaban en los demás. Deshacerse silenciosamente de la competencia pero siguiendo el juego. Buscando las debilidades en sus demás hermanos para hacerlos caer, para que en el momento de la verdad el círculo se hubiese reducido a los más feroces.

_Solo mientras el Emperador los tuviera bajo control._

En cuanto el primer signo de debilidad apareciese, la Familia Imperial saltaría al ataque. Se destazarían entre ellos sin piedad al ver la oportunidad de ignorar todo protocolo. Se aliarían o utilizarían entre ellos para lograr su cometido y la piedad era algo que no estaría presente.

_Todo por el poder. _

Todo o nada, era el pensamiento siempre latente.

Eso había llevado a la increíble reducción de lazos _verdaderamente _familiares entre los Britannia. La preparación con el paso de los años no les permitía acercarse a los demás por el miedo de ser traicionados o por considerarlos como _solo _competencia. Lo único que importaba entre ellos era lo que podían obtener de los demás y las grandes defensas que podían levantar, _sin dejar pasar a nadie. _Sin permitirse un cariño o algo que pudiese ser considerado como debilidad, porque todos atacarían ahí, todos lo usarían en su contra.

El nombre correcto que debía ser usado era la _Realeza de Britannia, _familia era un término débil. La familia era un privilegio.

Por eso la noticia no solo había causado un increíble caos entre la realeza del Imperio. Sino una psicosis colectiva que levantó las defensas en todos aquellos que sintieron la amenaza tan cerca, pensando en si todo había comenzado, en si había sido el primer movimiento de alguien. Las preguntas comenzaron a destruir los nervios de una parte de los príncipes.

_Siempre pensando en su futuro._

Sin embargo para un grupo contados con los dedos de la mano, no era un aviso de guerra. _Era un mal sueño. _Tensión y preocupación extrema en un sentido distinto al de los preocupados por el orden de la línea de sucesión. Era el privilegio de los más fuertes el poder preocupase por otros, pero al mismo tiempo _aumentaba _la fuerza de estos y el _dolor _al caer.

_Eran lazos._

Sabían que estos valían más que las tácticas de años. Tener aliados y no enemigos era lo importante, porque los aliados eran un grupo más grande a vencer, era una fuerza conjunta que buscaba el mismo fin.

Aunque también había distintas categorías en los _lazos _de la realeza. Desde los tenues y que servían ocasionalmente para propósitos individuales, a los lazos formados por intercambio de favores. En último y como más fuertes, estaban los _lazos familiares. _Algo de lo que Britannia había carecido en décadas pero al paso de los años se les había dado un poco de oportunidad.

Algunos habían entendido y desarrollado un cariño por otros en lugar de quererse a sí mismos e ignorar a los demás. Algunos sentían verdadero cariño fuera de la conveniencia, _muy difícil de diferenciar, _pero presente, incluso a veces mal interpretado. Los lazos familiares eran los más difíciles de vencer, pero también eran los más frecuentemente atacados, siendo un gran espacio a cubrir del enemigo.

Trayendo consigo una amarga sensación cuando este se veía amenazado, pero también una decisión de la cual los otros carecían y debían temer.

Dos personas lo sentían actualmente._ Como el Segundo Príncipe o la Segunda Princesa. _Ambos haciendo el camino lo más rápido que podían en dirección a la Villa. Tan rápido se habían enterado, habían salido de inmediato, siendo las tres de la mañana cuando la noticia había llegado a sus oídos, _cuatro _horas después de que todo había sucedido.

_Y maldecían la lentitud del tráfico de información._

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Quién es el responsable? ¿Todos están bien? ¿Por qué no me contestas Schneizel?-

La Segunda Princesa, Cornelia Li Britannia se removía nerviosa en su asiento, terminando de ponerse bien la bata del pijama por encima de su ropa de dormir. La noticia no había llegado a ella hasta que estaba dormida y no se había detenido ni un segundo a pensar en qué vestía y si era digno o no de una princesa. _Al diablo su título por el momento. _En la puerta de su mansión apenas había sido alcanzada por una de las sirvientas que le entregó un par de zapatos para que al menos no fuese descalza, pero ya la estaban esperando.

-No tengo ninguna respuesta a tus preguntas, Cornelia, por eso vamos hacia allá-

El Segundo Príncipe, Schneizel El Britannia había tratado de suprimir un poco el tono de reprimenda en sus palabras debido a la frustración que sentía. Él tampoco tenía, como dijo, las respuestas a tan importantes preguntas y trataba de evitar el desquitar ese sentimiento sobre su media-hermana. _No era algo que lo ayudaría, _no sería bueno tampoco considerando la situación.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la cama después de un largo día, la noticia había llegado hasta él por vía de un sirviente. _Al principio no podía creerlo. _Pensó que solo era un juego de su mente cansada, pero la expresión de terror en el hombre le había dicho que se encontraba asustado por lo pasado y nervioso porque en un futuro no muy lejano trajera consecuencias que nadie imaginaba.

_La tensión de la realeza atravesaba más allá de sus miembros. _

_Los príncipes no debían maldecir. _Y ese hubiese sido el mejor momento para olvidarlo pero se había obligado a sí mismo a mantener la mente fría por el bien de todos. Ordenando que un auto estuviese listo y que alguien le acercara un celular. Cuando había arribado a la Mansión Li Britannia, Cornelia ya estaba esperando en la puerta con preocupación marcada en su rostro. Euphy estaba detrás de ella con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas pero era detenida por su somnolienta madre. _Había sido difícil dejarla atrás, _pero sin saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando, no podían arriesgarse en involucrar a la pequeña princesa en esto.

-Dices que la misma Emperatriz te dijo que no sería necesaria la guardia esa noche- apuntó de nuevo a los hechos según las mismas palabras de Cornelia. _Algo en su declaración le parecía extraño, _pero ella se irritó visiblemente al notar que dudaba de sus palabras –Calma- levantó ambas manos en su defensa –Solo quería cerciorarme, porque debes admitir que es una extraña orden, incluso más si iba a haber una fiesta en la Villa-

Schneizel sabía que desde ahí empezaba la anomalía. _No era normal, sería algo obvio para cualquiera. _Obedecer una petición así levantaría sospecha en el mismo acto y podía ver a Cornelia comprender el peso de sus acciones, pero tampoco podía culparla a ella. Una orden de la Emperatriz Marianne siempre era acatada, pero para su hermana menor era algo más que solo la Emperatriz, _un ejemplo a seguir. _

-¡Debí de haberme negado!- se reprimió a sí misma la segunda princesa estrellando ambos puños sobre su regazo en frustración. Schneizel concordaba, pero no era momento de buscar culpables y _los que sí lo eran, _no estaban en ese auto, estaba seguro.

-No había forma en que lo supieras, nadie podía haberlo prevenido- trató de apaciguarla un poco. Ya estaba cerca de la villa y necesitaba a Cornelia en todos sus sentidos, alerta y fría ante cualquier sospecha. En su estado de culpabilidad no le permitiría ver mucho más allá y si se había tomado la molestia sobre todos sus demás hermanos en solo avisarle a ella, era porque sabía que si con alguien ella tenía una verdadera relación sin intereses, era con esa familia. La Emperatriz, Lelouch y Nunnally.

Hasta él tenía un considerable afecto por sus dos hermanos menores. Lelouch con su _intrigante _personalidad y la dulce Nunnally. No había manera en que ignorara este llamado de ayuda, aún cuando no se le hubiese informado de la situación, hubiera encontrado la forma de hacerse partícipe. No estaba acostumbrado a no saber lo que pasaba alrededor y si esto había sido una amenaza a la Familia Imperial, pondría toda su atención y poder en resolver el problema lo más rápido posible.

_Todavía tenía un deber con el Imperio._

Solo unos minutos después se divisaba ya la villa.

Cornelia se enderezó en el asiento y corrió un mechón detrás de su oreja. _Estaba nerviosa, _no, estaba asustada por lo que podía llegar a encontrar. La información aunque poca había dejado espacio a muchas dudas y no podía evitar imaginar los peores escenarios, aún cuando se quería obligar a pensar que todo estaba bien y que una vez que se asegurara de eso, podría salir junto con el sol en busca de quienes se atrevieron a cometer semejante _estupidez. _

-¿Su alteza Schneizel?- la voz sin embargo la devolvió al nerviosismo inicial. El auto se había detenido y podía ver a través de las ventanas polarizadas, _aún estando tan oscuro_, que estaban _fuera _de la villa. En la reja de la entrada para ser más precisos.

-Déjennos pasar, seguridad o _no, _hemos venido a ver a nuestra familia- Schneizel había ordenado.

El hombre que montaba guardia asintió con una reverencia, visiblemente apenado por tratar de detenerlos.

-Lo siento mucho su alteza, pero tenía que asegurarme-

_La situación estaba muy tensa, _no le tomaba a un genio darse cuenta de eso.

El auto volvió a emprender marcha y sin más retraso llegaron a la entrada principal de la Villa. Cornelia fue la primera en abrir la puerta sin esperar que el chofer o alguien se acercara a abrir, tenía que deshacerse de cualquier duda lo más pronto posible. Schneizel tampoco perdió tiempo y ambos estaban fuera del auto en lo que menos pensaban los demás. Los miembros _reemplazo _del equipo de seguridad y los que debían de haber estado desde un principio rodearon a ambos miembros de la realeza.

-¡Sus altezas! ¡Es demasiado peligroso estar aquí ahora!- un hombre dijo sobresaliendo de los demás con una gran expresión de remordimiento en su rostro. _Intentaba hacerse de utilidad al menos esa noche._

Mientras Schneizel comenzaba a pedir explicaciones, Cornelia sin embargo había encontrado algo que llamó su atención de la peor manera. El movimiento nervioso de personas corriendo dentro de la villa no le fue pasado desapercibido. Entonces había dejado de escuchar a su hermano. _El mundo se había centrado en lo que ella esperaba saber. _Sin dejar que nadie la detuviera o desviara de su mayor duda, comenzó a caminar dentro.

En ningún momento vio a Schneizel moverse de inmediato tras ella. Tampoco notó a los demás hombres que reasumieron sus puestos tensos en la entrada, mientras que un par de ellos los acompañaban dentro.

La tenue luz del recibidor les dio la bienvenida. Una sirvienta que pasaba con una bandeja vacía se detuvo cuando los divisó e hizo una gran reverencia, _pero eso no importaba por el momento. _Claro que no. Cornelia podía sentir que no había sido solo un ataque terrorista, que todo no había acabado tan pacíficamente como esperaba, porque entonces el personal de seguridad y los empleados de la villa no tuviesen esas expresiones en sus rostros.

_Preocupación, _sobre todas las cosas.

Preocupación por algo que había pasado y no se refería al incidente.

Cornelia visitaba la villa tan frecuentemente que sabía por dónde ir sin necesidad de indicaciones. Conocía perfectamente el lugar para recorrerlo sin perderse e ir por sí misma al lugar que alguien le dijera que había sido el epicentro. Cuando la princesa sintió una mano en su hombro, saltó levemente antes de girarse para ver a su hermano de frente.

Schneizel no se veía más aliviado que ella. Sin embargo tenía más práctica en mantener la compostura para situaciones como esa, la fría máscara estaba puesta desde el inicio pero algo de preocupación se dejaba ver.

-La Emperatriz está en su habitación- le dijo.

Cornelia no necesitaba otra pista. Asintió ligeramente pero muy agradecida por la información y con una sola mirada de Schneizel que la incitaba a ir,se alejó subiendo lo más rápido que podía las escaleras.

Cuando ella había desaparecido, Schneizel admitió un suspiro cansado y en sus ojos azules brilló genuina preocupación. Él ya estaba al tanto de la _situación. _Desde el inicio hasta el fin y los arreglos que se estaban haciendo en la villa por si la amenaza se volvía a hacer presente, aunque debía admitir que _un nuevo equipo de seguridad _era lo que menos importaba ahora. Más hombres armados hasta los dientes no significaba que la situación se arreglaría.

_No así. _No podrían hacer nada por la víctima en todo el asunto.

Por lo mismo evitó decirle a Cornelia. No sería el momento apropiado y no era una noticia que quizás le concernía a él esparcir porque temía la reacción de la segunda princesa. Sola y con él, dejaría que su carácter tomara lo mejor y entonces su motivo y todo aquello que pudiese hacer para ayudar se desvanecería en un episodio de ira incontrolada.

_No se abstendría en lo absoluto._

Pero quizás, enterándose de la misma Emperatriz Marianne, no haría lo primero que se viniera a su mente. Debía controlarse y servir de apoyo donde se le necesitaba más por el momento, _no debía salir a la calle en busca de responsables, _de los cuales no se tenía pista alguna.

Confiaba hasta ese punto en las decisiones de Cornelia. Pero él tenía una llamada importante qué hacer y quizás resolvería algunas dudas. Si el Emperador no estaba enterado, quizás esto sí le concernía.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba, el silencio de los pasillos hacía que sus pasos sonaran más de lo normal, <em>por lo menos para ella. <em>O los cuchicheos aquí y allá solo empeoraban su percepción de lo que encontraría al llegar a la habitación de la Emperatriz, aunque se le hacía más obvio pensar que si Schneizel no había mencionado nada malo era porque todo estaba bien. _Así que los susurros solo eran opiniones entre la servidumbre._

Sin embargo la prisa por llegar a su destino la hizo casi correr el último tramo. La puerta estaba cerrada y podía escuchar voces del otro lado, aún sin poder identificar lo que decían, se tomó un par de segundos para respirar y enfrentar todo lo más frio posible, _aunque su interior ardiera por el ajuste de cuentas. _Pero justo cuando levantó su mano para ponerla sobre la perilla, la puerta fue abierta desde dentro en un rápido movimiento. Se encontró mirando a escasos centímetros del rostro de un joven hombre, de cabello verde oscuro agarrado en una pequeña coleta baja y ojos de tono naranja.

El otro parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era ella.

-¡Princesa Cornelia!- el hombre se lanzó de inmediato en una reverencia, aunque después del primer encuentro, fue pasado desapercibido por la segunda princesa.

Los ojos de Cornelia se concentraron en el interior de la habitación, rápidamente buscando a quienes importaban.

-¡Emperatriz Marianne!- se adentró por completo olvidando cualquier tipo de parsimonia, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la otra mujer.

Los ojos azules de Marianne apenas se levantaron junto con su cabeza que estaba inclinada hacia adelante. Más por el silencio de las personas a su alrededor que por otro motivo había notado que alguien había llegado, pero cuando divisó a Cornelia parada frente a ella vestida en solo su pijama, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. _A pesar de la situación. _A pesar de todo, que la segunda princesa estuviera ahí, era un gran apoyo.

_Era una muestra de afecto._

Nunnally quien hasta entonces había estado llorando silenciosamente en el regazo de su madre, bajó de la gran cama e hizo su camino hasta Cornelia con paso tambaleante y grandes lágrimas adornando su pequeño rostro. La princesa mayor se acuclilló en la alfombra y extendió sus brazos atrapando a Nunnally en un abrazo, _sin saber por qué. _

Sin comprender todavía lo grave de la situación.

Mirando a su alrededor y ver a todos sin heridas, a excepción de la Emperatriz que parecía tener un rasguño bajo los vendajes de su brazo y tobillo, creyó que las lágrimas de su media-hermana menor solo eran por el susto. _Todos estaban bien, eso era lo que co-_

Tragó con dificultad notando la ausencia de alguien. Un pequeño individuo que si bien no estaría quieto en un momento así, tampoco es para que no hubiera aparecido ante su llegada y la de Schneizel. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Lelouch para saber que de un asunto así no lo sacaba nadie, en especial si había amenazado la existencia de su madre y hermana, _era increíblemente apegado a ellas. _Así que no tenía una explicación convincente a su ausencia o al menos alguna que quisiera considerar.

_Nunnally estaba ahí… _la Emperatriz Marianne estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba Lelouch?

-Cornelia Nee-sama- lloró Nunnally en sus brazos más abiertamente que antes –Cornelia Nee-sama, llévame con Lelouch Onii-sama, por favor, llévame, _llévame_-

Bajó la mirada lentamente y atónita. Mirando a la pequeña princesa con confusión y un miedo que comenzaba a elevarse sin consideración alguna en su estómago. Incluso volvió su vista a la Emperatriz y cuando las miradas de ambas se conectaron, algo en la de ella se oscureció notablemente. Una profunda frustración acompañada de ira salió a la superficie con una lastimera mirada que jamás había visto antes, _pedía ayuda._

_Pedía un poco de compasión._

Cornelia sintió su interior enfriarse mientras juntaba el valor de hacer la pregunta necesaria y comenzar a actuar. Antes de que Schneizel se le adelantara o alguien la quisiera detener. _Nadie podría solo rodear el asunto. _Esto ya era personal.

-¿Dónde está Lelouch?- preguntó.

Las dos sirvientas que hacían su mejor esfuerzo para aligerar la tensión se quedaron calladas, el guardia de ojos naranjas que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta apretó ambos puños en impotente frustración. La Emperatriz ladeó un poco su cabeza a la izquierda y cualquier rastro de alguna sonrisa desapareció.

-Lelouch está herido…- comenzó con una dura mirada que trataba de mantenerse fuerte ante la actual situación, incluso intentó pararse de su cama pero las dos sirvientas la detuvieron en el instante como el doctor había ordenado. Solo se dejó vencer al notar que le era imposible permanecer de pié con esa herida en el tobillo. La Emperatriz suspiró audiblemente y derrotada, pero encomendó a Cornelia la misión más delicada del mundo que solo podía encomendarle a alguien de confianza –Lelouch está en el hospital, ¡Lelouch está solo!-

o-o-o

Era un golpe demasiado bajo, _lo podía sentir. _En sus entrañas se removía con más fuerza ese sentimiento que la había acompañado desde la mansión Li Britannia hasta Villa Aries y de ahí se había venido consigo a su nuevo camino. _No podía evitarlo, _tampoco podía desviar el pensamiento de su mente porque la posibilidad de que hubiese pasado apenas era registrada y que esta hubiese sido la consecuencia le dolía mucho.

En la mente de Cornelia Li Britannia se re-ordenaban las prioridades del nuevo día. Ella no iría a la base en unas horas para cumplir con su papel militar, tampoco estaba segura de que regresaría a casa temprano, _todo dependía de la nueva información que consiguiera. _Porque su prioridad del día que había empezado sin que ella estuviese dormida, era Lelouch.

_El mundo que rodeaba a Lelouch._

Su seguridad, su salud, su supervivencia para enfrentar al mundo por su cuenta. Sabiendo lo que podía pasar por su inteligente cabecita, él podía levantarse sin mucha ayuda y cazar a los que habían causado todo ese alboroto en cuestión de poco tiempo. _Él era fuerte, _eso lo sabía. _Era terco, necio, testarudo. _Era un oponente difícil de doblegar y confiaba en que usara todas esas cualidades de nuevo para sobrevivir, para volver a la Villa donde su madre y su hermana lo esperaban.

_Él tenía que volver._

La información sobre su estado de salud era muy escasa. El médico de la Villa que había atendido a la Emperatriz Marianne apenas y había logrado verlo antes de ordenar que lo trasladaran a un hospital. _Eso significaba que no era un rasguño, _que su hermano menor tenía algo más complicado. La Emperatriz lo había confirmado cuando ordenó que las dejaran solas para poder hablar, que era de importancia.

Las sirvientas obedecieron al instante con una leve reverencia, pero el guardia de antes seguía en la puerta, _negándose a una orden directa. _La más atemorizante mirada de Cornelia no lo movió un centímetro aunque lo hizo sudar, pero el hombre siguió plantado ahí como una estatua.

-Gottwald…- suspiró Marianne masajeando levemente su sien –No hay necesidad de montar esta guardia en _mi _habitación- dejando claro que no debía estar dentro si quería ser útil, pero no era lo bastante fuerte para convencerlo de alejarse. La Emperatriz tomó la mano de su hija y con un leve apretón le sonrió –Nunnally, tú también necesitas salir-

La pequeña princesa no gustó de la _terrible _idea. Queriendo saber de su hermano, _deseando _estar a su lado como él lo había hecho cuando ella se enfermaba.

-Gottwald te llevará a la cocina y puedes pedir lo que quieras- intentó Marianne con una sonrisa más dulce, mirando de reojo la reacción del hombre mientras se concentraba en su hija. El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido por la orden indirecta, pero finalmente asintió –Puedes pedir helado, o que te preparen lo que sea, después de eso puedes volver aquí y nos quedaremos despiertas hasta tener noticias- Nunnally comenzaba a ser persuadida por la idea, aunque cualquier capricho de su paladar no se comparaba a la ausencia de su hermano mayor. –Pídele a mami su helado favorito- le guiñó un ojo cómplice al final.

Ser joven no significaba ser tonta. Nunnally era muy inocente pero Lelouch le había enseñado un par de cosas y una de esas era que cuando los adultos no los querían cerca porque necesitaban hablar, sería mejor obedecer por las buenas haciéndoles creer que se habían creído el cuento. _Después de eso podrían presionar para conseguir información, _pero por el momento se apegaría a las enseñanzas de su hermano con todo el empeño posible. Apretó ambos pequeños puños sobre la falda de su pijama y asintió como si fuese un subordinado siguiendo una orden. Incluso las lágrimas pararon de correr por sus mejillas, aunque sus ojos siguiesen inundados, y se giró saliendo por la puerta con un sorprendido guardia tras ella.

_Como una mini-Marianne. _Fuerte cuando necesitaba serlo y delicada en los momentos precisos.

Cornelia sonrió cálidamente al ver el despliegue de fortaleza de su pequeña media-hermana, pero cuando la puerta se había cerrado y después del leve _click, _las sonrisas ya no eran permitidas. Al girarse, la Emperatriz juntó ambas manos sobre su regazo con su frustración de nuevo a flote.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?- preguntó Cornelia suavemente, tratando de esconder su propio descontento. Marianne negó levemente claramente decepcionada por no poder contestar esa pregunta.

-No lo sé- apretó ambos puños –Realmente no lo sé, Lelouch nunca actúa así pero él…-

Para la Emperatriz era más que claro que Lelouch debía saber algo que ella ignoraba o quizás solo había sido coincidencia que todo pasara. No podía decirlo ahora, no sin consultar a su hijo y primero que nada saber que estaba bien.

-Fue un ataque desde los jardines- era lo único de lo que estaba segura –Las balas vinieron desde los jardines, atravesando los ventanales de la escalera trasera-

La imagen se hacía clara ante Cornelia, pero solo el hecho de imaginarlo hacía a su estómago protestar violentamente.

-Ambos estábamos cerca de la baranda- continuó Marianne comenzando a perderse en su propio relato, con sus ojos sobre Cornelia pero sin mirarla por más tiempo –Escuché la primera bala, y esa fue la que causó todo- la irrealidad de que eso hubiese sido lo peor de todo y no la ráfaga era lo más doloroso. Solo una bala lanzada antes que las otras los había traído hasta este punto y era más impotente que si la oportunidad de escape hubiese sido más nula.

Ella no estaba herida, _por dios. _Su Lelouch había sido la víctima en todo esto, cuando para ella era claro que a quien querían no era su joven hijo. _¿Por qué los papeles no eran diferentes? _No lo sabía. Pero estaba segura de que en ese momento, él había sido quien pensó más racionalmente, porque recordaba sentir su pequeño cuerpo empujarla al suelo unas milésimas antes de que la ráfaga que seguía al primer ataque se hiciera presente.

Era un niño inteligente, _y ahora estaba en peligro._

-No puedo ir al hospital, no me lo permiten y necesito estar con Nunnally- Marianne recuperó la compostura haciendo surgir una máscara más calmada y decidida –Sin embargo, no puedo dejar solo a mi hijo- ahí entraba Cornelia –Su vida no es algo que le puedo confiar a cualquiera-

Cornelia lo comprendía a la perfección.

No personas extrañas, no acciones sobre su joven hermano si antes no le consultaban. No visitas o alteraciones de ningún tipo, _nada _sin autorización de alguien con la suficiente autoridad para hacerlo. _Y ella era una autoridad. _Si la Emperatriz Marianne había puesto toda su confianza en ella, entonces tenía muchas responsabilidades en el momento y ninguna que no estuviese dispuesta a cumplir. _Ella haría todo por la Emperatriz Marianne, _ella quería llegar a ser un día como la Emperatriz Marianne.

Pero más importante, Lelouch era su hermano. _Medio-hermano de hecho, _pero hermano de sangre al fin y la relación que tenían no era como la que compartía con el _resto _de la Familia Imperial. _Esas solo se podían llamar conexiones alternativas. _Para ella, los Vi Britannia en su totalidad eran realmente una familia y Cornelia se sentía responsable por todos ellos al ser la hermana mayor, de Euphy, de Nunnally y de Lelouch. La que tendría el poder suficiente para protegerlos.

_Por eso no dudó._

El auto se acercaba al hospital, Cornelia lo notó cuando las luces que pasaban a través del polarizado se hacían más lentas. Pero llegó un momento en que el auto se detuvo y no tenía idea de por qué. _No estaban en la entrada. _Antes de poder preguntarle al chofer qué era lo que lo detenía, una voz cuestionó desde afuera.

-¿Motivo? Esta área está restringida por órdenes de su alteza…-

-La segunda Princesa Cornelia Vi Britannia ha venido a ver a su hermano- fue la contestación del chofer. Cortante pero directa, la princesa no podía esperar menos de uno de los hombres bajo el cargo de la Emperatriz Marianne, así que se permitió una leve sonrisa.

-Siento la intromisión, continúen su camino-

El asunto había sido arreglado rápido y Cornelia no tuvo que decir nada más. El auto se estacionó justo frente a la entrada principal del hospital, _ella no quería bajarse hasta el estacionamiento_, hubiese agradecido la consciencia del hombre, pero tenía otras cosas en mente. Se bajó del auto sin decir más y tomó una grande y rápida aspiración de aire frente al hospital.

_Estaba ahí. _

Los guardias en la entrada la reconocieron y enderezaron de inmediato sus posiciones. Tenía en cuenta que era una hora poco normal de la mañana para estar despiertos, pero si eran servidores del palacio y en especial de quien ella sospechaba, el deber estaba primero y mandaría a ejecutar a ambos hombres si por estar holgazaneando en sus puestos algo pasaba. Solo les dirigió una mirada para reforzar lo que ellos temían y entró a través de las puertas que se abrieron automáticamente.

_El lugar estaba casi desolado. _O lo estaría de no contar a los guardias apostados en cada esquina, ventana y puerta. _Muy inútil en su opinión. _Si los atrevidos seres que habían causado esto no se habían enterado de que habían herido a un miembro de la Familia Imperial, _ahora lo sabían. _Lo que podía llamar su atención a hacer un nuevo intento. Sin mencionar que la noticia se esparciría rápidamente en el resto del Imperio con rapidez.

Suspiró, después de todo, la persona detrás de esta _planeada _protección no era un estratega y no contaba con que se hubiese enterado tan rápido. _Tendría represalias por no haberlo contactado. _

Hizo su camino hasta la sala de espera que estaba rodeada de más guardias, habiendo perdido la cuenta desde el número cincuenta y tres. Al entrar, sin embargo, solo había una persona.

-Sí… no le digan al tercer príncipe. No se preocupará- fueron las palabras que la recibieron. Cornelia había tratado de calmarse en todo el camino pero el casi infantil recibimiento de su hermano había destruido todo causándole una muy leve sonrisa, entre incómoda por haberlo subestimado y conmovida por sus palabras.

-¿Perdonarás mi insolencia, hermano?- preguntó cruzando el espacio que los separaba para sentarse a un lado de él.

Clovis sonrió.

-No soy rencoroso- musitó entrelazando ambas manos colgando entre sus piernas –Pero una llamada hubiese bastado- reprimió al final.

-No sé dónde tenía la cabeza- intentó defenderse Cornelia –No sé dónde la tengo ahora-

_Cierto, había olvidado a Clovis por completo. _Incluso hubiese olvidado a Schneizel si él no hubiese sido quien la había informado. Era muy difícil distraer su mente de las prioridades, pero lo que contaba era que estaba ahí, _ambos, _y que no permitirían que nada más pasara.

-¿Cómo está él?- fue lo siguiente que preguntó Cornelia. No podía desviar lo que realmente le preocupaba, y si Clovis había llegado primero que ella y había tenido tiempo de apostar a su equipo de protección en todo lugar posible, entonces debía saber algo, o tampoco estaría en la sala de espera tan callado y nervioso.

-Le dispararon ¿Cómo crees que está, Cornelia?- la amarga respuesta del tercer príncipe resonó en el lugar vacío. Pero no la culpaba a ella, eso era claro.

Clovis se sentía completamente inútil por cómo las cosas se escurrían entre sus manos. _No era listo, _lo sabía. No como sus hermanos y con más razón porque no gustaba de la política, sus gustos desviados a hobbies que no ayudaban al Imperio lo mantenían al margen de todo. Pintar un lindo cuadro no resolvería conflictos o ganaría una guerra, tampoco podría mejorar las cosas en ese momento, pero sentía que el título del Tercer Príncipe del Imperio tampoco influía en nada en casos como el que se estaba presentando.

Disfrutaba de todas las comodidades que su suerte de nacimiento le había dado, _como la mayoría de la Familia Imperial. _Pero se consideraba a sí mismo diferente al querer compartirlo con alguien más. Él no tenía hermanos directos, _de su misma madre_. Realmente solo había dos familias de toda la realeza que tenían relación de sangre verdadera, los _Vi Britannia _y las _Li Britannia_, conocía a los cuatro hermanos desde que nacieron y no podía ocultar la envidia que tenía al verlos juntos. A los hermanos y a sus madres, _por lo menos la Emperatriz Marianne. _

Sabía que la Emperatriz Li Britannia no prestaba atención a sus hijas, eso se podía saber solo por la manera en que Cornelia siempre cuidaba de Euphy y procuraba consentirla cada vez que podía. _Realmente no había Emperatrices así en el Imperio. _Clovis lo pensó por un momento, la Emperatriz Marianne era diferente a todas las demás en muchos sentidos, _y eso había acarreado esta desgracia. _Su estatus no había sido aceptado desde un principio y había causado más de un roce en el pasado, pero que las cosas llegaran tan lejos era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

_Marianne Vi Britannia _tenía su respeto y cariño. Pero por los mismos motivos ya tratados, él no podía expresarlo tan abiertamente como quisiera. _O deseara. _No quería estar siempre en los temas de conversación de la Corte, tampoco quería perder esas conexiones que Cornelia había destruido al aceptar por completo a la Emperatriz.

_Él no tenía a nadie más._

Su madre era la única y quería mantenerla orgullosa y con la frente en alto. Profundizar en la relación con la Emperatriz Marianne sería que la Emperatriz _La Britannia _también fuese motivo de chismes y burlas. _Oh si, era un mundo salvaje. _Por eso mantenía su distancia, por eso debía actuar de distintas formas dependiendo de lo que requiriera la situación.

Sabía que no nadie se enteraría que había estado en el hospital a esas inhumanas horas de la mañana. _Sabía que su madre no lo divulgaría, _Cornelia tampoco y si Schneizel estaba también envuelto en eso –_lo cual consideraba como un hecho-_ él tampoco diría nada. En el último de los casos, si su participación en esto era conocida, entonces podría alegar compasión. Podía decir que eran hermanos, que era un buen samaritano. _Con el debido respeto a los Vi Britannia, _los quería, pero tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Este era su modo de demostrarlo.

Y lo curioso al final podía ser que la Emperatriz Marianne estaba al tanto de todo. _Sabía lo importante que era para él, _sabía de la doble cara que usaba. Porque a diferencia de Cornelia y Schneizel, él escondía esa relación con todo lo que podía. Cuando pasaba por Villa Aeries y que no había oídos intrusos, podía ser el mismo y pasar largas horas con Lelouch y Nunnally, incluso tener agradables pláticas con la Emperatriz.

Pero cuando por motivos adversos la corte era reunida en su totalidad, no les dirigiría una mirada. No los saludaría y actuaría como el resto de sangre casta. _Actuaba muy bien esa parte, _la Emperatriz Marianne sonreiría para sí misma mientras giraba su mirada a otro lado como si tampoco le interesara. Distraería a Lelouch y Nunnally para que no se acercaran a él con tanta familiaridad, _lo ayudaría. _Después de las mentiras que él formulaba.

_-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Clovis. No tienes por qué avergonzarte- _ella le comentaba.

Siempre era contradictorio, sus acciones eran contradictorias. Estaba dividido en lo que debía hacer y lo que _quería _hacer. Pensando por el bien de su madre, se iría por lo primero. _Por eso celaba las relaciones entre verdaderos hermanos, _porque si él tuviera a alguien más, no dirigiría su cariño a los Vi Britannia que habían logrado lo que nadie antes, darle una verdadera paz.

A pesar de todo…

Por eso estaba ahí. Habiendo olvidado su glamour de Príncipe del Imperio. En una linda pijama azul claro y sus pantuflas. Su perfecto cabello rubio alborotado y ojeras apareciendo en su siempre fresco rostro. _¿Era lo menos que podía hacer? _Así lo negara todo en unas horas más.

-La Emperatriz solo sufrió un rasguño- musitó Cornelia a su lado, Clovis soltó un aire que no sabía que retenía. Asintió agradecido pero no dijo nada más, había tenido miedo de preguntar sintiendo que no tenía derecho después de todo, pero Cornelia también lo entendería un poco.

_Ser realeza tenía más desventajas que ventajas. _

Cornelia puso una mano sobre las de Clovis.

_La mayoría del tiempo._

* * *

><p>Marianne pasaba ausentemente su mano sobre la cabeza de Nunnally. <em>Era tarde, <em>no tenía noticias de su hijo y la Villa entera había caído en un pesado silencio. Mientras la tensión moría, surgía un sentimiento de preocupación y duda sobre lo siguiente que pasaría. _Ella misma contemplaba ese futuro, _pero no podía entender muy bien todavía qué era lo que había pasado y por qué.

_Pensó en V.V. al principio. _

No había tenido tiempo de decirle a Charles sobre el encuentro que tendrían, pero no lo había considerado algo malo. _Era mujer, _sabía del resentimiento creado por V.V. al haberse _entrometido _en lo que Charles y él planeaban, _o algo así. _No era tonta y a pesar de no haber crecido como los demás nobles en un ambiente lleno de máscaras, sabía de antemano lo dura que era la realidad. _Esa era su ventaja, _conocía la _realidad _y no solo el entorno afelpado de la Corte Imperial. _Ellos no entenderían el verdadero mundo._

Sonreía al considerarse mucho más afortunada que todos ellos.

Pero volviendo a su tema de preocupación, no había visto a V.V. cuando todo pasó, así que no podría culparlo de nada. _Incluso si tenía una corazonada, _no era algo tangible en lo cual basarse, así que una investigación se tendría que hacer. _Una que no daría frutos al final, _pero que era por protocolo. Y no evitaría buscar a los responsables por su cuenta, ya que su hijo había sido herido y era _natural _de una madre buscar esa compensación.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Marianne bajó su vista hacia su hija, _se había quedado dormida. _Así que no subió su voz más de lo necesario.

-Adelante-

La puerta fue abierta con delicadeza, lo primero que se vio fue el joven rostro del Segundo Príncipe, Marianne sonrió con gratitud. Comenzó a acomodar a Nunnally mejor en la cama y lejos de ella para poder levantarse y atender de una vez por todas, el incidente en _su _Villa. Schneizel quiso intervenir en el acto pero fue silenciado por una seña de la mujer indicándole que todo estaba bien. Después de cubrir a Nunnally con un cobertor, _notando su boca manchada de helado de fresa, _se giró por completo hacia el príncipe y lo invitó a pasar a la habitación contigua.

Tomó la copa con helado de vainilla que su hija había servido y traído personalmente, siguiendo a Schneizel. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el príncipe esperó a que ella tomara asiento primero en la cómoda sala.

-Me pregunto cuántos príncipes más tendré el honor de ver en pijama este día- sonrió Marianne ante la vestimenta del de ojos azules, Schneizel devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa –Aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que Cornelia usara ese tipo de ropa para dormir-

Schneizel dejó que una sincera risa escapara. _Cornelia… _vestida en un pequeño short rosa claro y una blusa de tirantes con un pequeño moño en el centro. Apena cubierta con una _algo _transparente bata. Debían admitirlo, ella siempre había tenido un cuerpo fuerte y hermoso.

Su mirada se oscureció un poco.

-Nadie esperaba que algo así pasara- comentó finalmente, al notar el cambio en la Emperatriz añadió –Solo estoy contento de que Cornelia no hubiese estado en la ducha-

Rieron un poco más antes de entrar con seriedad al tema.

-¿Hay noticias de Lelouch?- preguntó la Emperatriz con notables esperanzas, Schneizel asintió levemente pasándose una mano por el rostro, destensando los músculos que necesitaban algo de sueño y tranquilidad.

-Parece estar fuera de peligro, pero está en observación- era grave. _Eso lo sabían. _Pero para Marianne era un gran alivio saber que su hijo estaría bien, además de que Schneizel no había dicho nada más por lo que no había habido algún _efecto secundario _por lo ocurrido, o por el momento no lo sabían.

Que Lelouch estuviera bien bastaría para Nunnally.

-Es una gran noticia- externó la Emperatriz con una sonrisa –Gracias por todo, Schneizel-

El segundo príncipe negó levemente: -Somos familia, son mis hermanos y sabe el gran respeto que le tengo, Emperatriz- aseguró el joven príncipe disipando ese agradecimiento –Es natural que actuáramos de esta forma cuando se nos necesita-

Había una gran mentira en eso. Todos sabían que eran contadas las personas que se ofrecieron a hacer algo. Schneizel tenía muy en cuenta que no serviría mentir frente a la Emperatriz porque ella era consciente de la situación, pero en palabras oficiales así sería. _Para el resto del mundo tendría que ser así. _La Familia Imperial era un gran poder indestructible, _o lo sería. _

-Los invitados regresaron de manera segura a sus casas- continuó Schneizel comenzando a enumerar cosas de las cuales Marianne no debía preocuparse ya –La investigación está abierta, mi escolta personal se ha apostado alrededor de la villa- no permitió reclamos ante esa última declaración –Las pruebas han sido recogidas y los ventanales han sido cambiados-

Era impresionante lo que el estatus otorgado por nacimiento podía lograr. Marianne agradeció una vez más la ayuda prestada.

-También estoy informado de que alrededor del hospital donde está Lelouch parece ser una zona bélica- el tono de seriedad del segundo príncipe había pasado a algo de humor mientras terminaba –Clovis llegó primero que Cornelia y se aseguró de tener diez soldados por cada habitante de Pendragón- contestó las dudas silenciosas de la Emperatriz.

Fue otro motivo de gracia entre ambos.

-Clovis siempre tan considerado- habló ella con una tierna sonrisa, probando por primera vez el helado en sus manos. –Estoy segura de que Lelouch está más que protegido en manos de Cornelia y de él- realmente no tenía nada que temer.

-Solo porque no pudo contactar ningún Round que atendiera su llamado- terminó Schneizel –O eso dijo Cornelia cuando la llamé. Además, parece ser que él también arribó en pijama-

La Familia Imperial era muy impredecible, pero también sorprendente en las situaciones menos esperadas. Marianne no esperaba que Clovis se hiciera presente ante este incidente, pero recibió con sorpresa y gratitud la noticia de que trataba de hacer lo mejor posible dada la situación.

Estaba agradecida con los tres príncipes por ayudarla cuando ella no había podido hacer nada, y ese favor no sería olvidado.

-Entonces debes regresar a casa, Schneizel- incitó con más autoridad de la que había expresado en las últimas horas –Estoy segura de que todo lo posible e imposible ya lo han hecho y privarlos del sueño no es algo justo de mi parte- la mirada índigo de Marianne recuperaba su brillo. –Puedo hacerme cargo de lo demás de ahora en adelante-

Pero no era una idea que le gustara al Segundo Príncipe, o por lo menos no la acató al principio.

-Eso solo es un menor sacrificio comparado con lo que ha pasado, Emperatriz. Mi escolta está aquí y sabe que yo no sería capaz de solo irme al llegar la luz del sol- en otras palabras, _no tenía una reputación que quisiera mantener. _–Mientras esperamos más noticias de Lelouch o respuestas a lo ocurrido, realmente me gustaría pedir prestada una habitación aquí en la Villa-

Marianne estaba conmovida, pero aún así-

-Insisto, estoy preocupado por la seguridad de mi familia- fueron las palabras de él.

La Emperatriz terminó cediendo y una sirvienta apareció de inmediato para guiar a Schneizel a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de que después de un pequeño descanso, comenzarían a tomar cartas en el asunto. _Entonces nadie los detendría. _

Marianne terminaba la copa de helado en la sala y se disponía a irse a dormir un poco con su hija, cuando la puerta fue abierta sin previo permiso o anuncio. Se vio un poco sorprendida al principio, pero la tenue línea de su boca se convirtió en media sonrisa pícara observando de pies a cabeza al recién llegado.

-¿Dónde está tu pijama, Charles?- preguntó -A estas gloriosas horas solo acepto visitas en pijama-

* * *

><p><strong>Wow n.n ¿Fin del capítulo? OH YEAH! Gracias por haber leído y comentado el primer capítulo, anfernarusaku, Carito357, , lerida99, Zeny, ChiharuLamperouge y mi linda (y arrugada) kohai. <strong>

**Es un gran alivio que les haya gustado n.n y sé que muchos hubiesen querido la respuesta principal a este embrollo "¿Por qué pasó esto?" lo que sería un AU. Pero como podrán notar, la historia hasta el momento no ha seguido el fandom -en su mayoría- porque Lelouch decidió intervenir y cambió lo que serían los siguientes hechos oficiales. Al igual que en el final del capítulo anterior, creo que -la mayoría- notó que al parecer Lelouch no es el único confundido respecto a lo ocurrido, y al parecer hay un segundo afectado de origen Japonés n.n, nuestro querido Suzu.**

**La pregunta principal de la historia entonces sería: ¿Qué harán? ¿Lo harán igual? ¿Por qué pasó ese retroceso? Aclaro que no es un time-travel n.n esa duda todavía no se resolverá. **

**Pero espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, de nuevo n.n a pesar de haber tenido tantos diferentes puntos de vista. El próximo será un capítulo desde Japón n.n Espérenlo.**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¿Revieeww? ¿Ne?**


	3. Stage 3: El día que nunca vendrá

**Stage 3: El día que nunca vendrá**

**Japón.**

Todou era lo más cercano a un guía que existía en el mundo de Suzaku, _y nunca desobedecería sus órdenes. _Al igual que siempre buscaría respetarlo sin importar qué, porque le debía al menos eso. Para ser tan joven, era devoto en lo que se proponía y el orgullo que había ganado por su cuenta lo hacía incluso más fuerte de lo que podía saltar a la vista.

Por eso, Todou estaba confundido. Por primera vez en un _largo_ tiempo.

Se suponía que era una mañana usual de entrenamiento con Suzaku, llevaban años haciéndolo, por lo que no esperaba nada fuera de lo común ese día, _tampoco había habido algo en los anteriores. _Simplemente había sucedido y el militar Japonés no sabía qué era lo que había causado ese extraño comportamiento en su alumno.

_Tan errático. _Suzaku no era una persona cambiante y que de la nada surgiera una necesidad de hacer _algo. _Así que no encontraba una explicación razonable y quizás no lo haría hasta que le preguntara personalmente, _si tan solo le hubiesen dado esa oportunidad._

Al principio creyó que quizás lo había golpeado muy fuerte, pero estaba seguro de que la fuerza con la que lo había derribado estaba dentro de los límites diarios que manejaban, además Suzaku no se había golpeado la cabeza, _y eso explicaría un poco. _El joven solo cerró los ojos unos momentos tratando de centrarse en lo que hacía y cuando los abrió algo había cambiado.

_Eso desconcertaba a Todou._

Trató de infundir algo del presente en su pupilo:

_-¿Qué está pasando contigo __hoy__? Aunque solo tienes diez años, ya deberías saber levantar tu bokken en la dirección correcta-_

Esperaba que eso lo hiciera enfadar y así levantarse inmediatamente con más energía para continuar la sesión. _No confundido. _No con esa extraña mirada con la que lo había dejado sin palabras antes de levantarse de un brinco, para retroceder en el enorme dojo y por coincidente perderse.

_¿Huyendo de él?_

Todou bajó su defensa al no tener un adversario, descansando el bokken sobre su hombro derecho.

_Suzaku nunca huía de sus prácticas._

Suzaku realmente nunca huía de nada.

Pero su mirada había sido suficiente para alertar al hombre de que había pasado algo extraño, _algo_ que ahora deseaba comprender. Porque ese niño era en más de un sentido _su _responsabilidad. Como maestro, como orden de Genbu y como pensamiento personal.

Aunque al parecer, Suzaku no le había dado esa oportunidad.

* * *

><p>En el templo todos vieron ese rayón de azul y blanco pasar, pero no muchos lograron identificar lo que era. Solo cuando había disminuido su velocidad al cansarse y no encontrar en dónde parar para pensar un poco mejor las cosas, lo habían visto con preocupación y algo de pena. Era bien sabido que el hijo del Primer Ministro, Genbu Kururugi, no actuaba esa parte de <em>hijo <em>porque su _padre _tampoco hacía la suya.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba la pena del asunto. Pero la servidumbre del Templo había aprendido que todos tenían la vida con la cual habían sido destinados a nacer. Unos con poder y otros de familias dedicadas a servir, así que no debían tener lástima de los demás, porque _todos _tenían un propósito que cumplir, pequeño o grande. _Además de que no era de su incumbencia. _Inclinaban la cabeza y continuaban con sus labores diarias.

A Suzaku no podría importarle menos en ese momento. _Claro que no, _estaba siendo atormentado de una manera cruel, desde su propio punto de vista. Con lo más difícil que podía enfrentar o recordar, porque estaba convencido de eso, de que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era una pesadilla que habían formado sus recuerdos.

_¿Por qué ahora? _No tenía idea, cuando en su mente estaba fresca la imagen de lo que él estaba seguro que estaba pasando, _o al menos __**debería**__ estar pasando. _

Los gritos que clamaban al salvador del mundo seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza, la pesadez de la espada ensangrentada en su mano. El llanto de alguien que había perdido lo que más amaba.

Soltó el bokken de sus manos con horror y retrocedió, preguntándose por qué la pesadilla no acababa. Porque el mundo que lo rodeaba no era real y no tenía sentido que no se despertara, _volviendo a la realidad, _si sabía que eso era un sueño. Usualmente eso debería pasar. Cuando solía soñar y se daba cuenta de lo absurdo, muy bueno, o muy malo que era, entonces despertaría.

_¿Por qué demonios no se despertaba?_

-Suzaku-kun…-

Y ahora era enfrentado por sus recuerdos. Pero no confiaba lo suficiente en su voz para responder. El ojiverde se encogió en sí mismo, mirando a ambos costados en búsqueda de una salida, pero al no encontrar ninguna, asintió.

Sus acciones desconcertaban a Todou más y más, pero consciente de que debía haber una explicación razonable para eso, el mayor decidió dejar a Suzaku dar una explicación en lugar de preguntarle hasta que cediera. _No es como si alejara esa posibilidad, aún. _Pero darle algo de tiempo para hacerlo por su cuenta o inventar una historia creíble era más productivo que acorralarlo con miedo.

_Porque eso veía en los ojos de Suzaku. _Miedo y confusión.

-Mañana entrenarás media hora más por haber escapado de la lección de hoy- declaró con firmeza, dando obviamente por terminada la conversación, _sin ningún tipo de explicación. _Trató de no prestar atención al brillo aliviado en los ojos de su alumno, pero eso solo confirmaba la gravedad de lo que pasaba por su mente. Algo muy importante o muy serio para el joven de 10 años, lo suficiente para ocultárselo hasta no saber qué hacer con ello.

Todou no estaba feliz con el resultado de este encuentro, pero sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra para lograr que Suzaku confiara un poco más en él. O al menos lo suficiente, para poder ayudarlo a resolver su dilema.

Aunque en opinión de Todou,_ un niño no debería tener dilemas de esa magnitud._

* * *

><p>Suzaku no encontraba algo tangible. Un pensamiento racional al cual aferrarse y tomarlo como verdad, porque su mente colisionaba en un millón de pensamientos desde absurdos hasta cuerdos sobre lo que estaba pasando. <em>Y aunque a ninguno quería creerle, <em>la forma en que todo se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor era insólitamente real.

La ropa que usaba era real, el reflejo del enorme espejo en su habitación era _real._

¿Cómo es que… _tenía 10 años_?

_Demonios, _hasta el pensamiento le sonaba ilógico. Pero lo que sus ojos veían contrastaba violentamente con la edad de su mente.

No pudo evitar levantar una mano hacia su rostro, _conservando la esperanza de que el espejo mentía. _Pero sus _pequeñas _manos tocaron exactamente lo que era visible. Pequeñas facciones, pequeña nariz, _pequeño todo. _Porque era pequeño, _decía la imagen. _Pero él no tenía 10 años, _decía su mente. _

No saldría de ese lugar hasta resolver su dilema, hasta no encontrar una explicación razonable ante lo que pasaba, pero debía admitir que ese no era su fuerte. _Para nada, _ese era trabajo de Lelouch.

_Lelouch…_

Suzaku alejó las manos de su rostro en un sobresalto. _¿Por qué? _Cerró los ojos ordenando sus pensamientos, y así podía ver el claro mundo del cual provenía. Uno donde la guerra entre Britannia y Japón había estallado, terminando en la derrota de Japón. Donde él se había unido al ejército de Britannia y después ascendido a piloto de un Knightmare, donde se enfrentaría a la piedra en el camino del Sacro-Santo Imperio.

_Zero._

Abrió los ojos, mirándose de nuevo al espejo. _Eso no podía estar solo en su imaginación, _no siendo tan claro. No recordando cada detalle de la historia que había sido real para él, ser Knight of Round, ser Knight of Zero y ser _Zero. _Tener la vida de Lelouch en sus manos.

_¡Eso no podía ser su imaginación!_

Suzaku retrocedió, alejándose del espejo lo más que podía. Su espalda pronto tocó una mesita que estaba recargada contra la pared, haciendo tambalearse el florero en ella.

_Alguien o algo mentía. _Eso era seguro.

No había una explicación para lo que pasaba, a menos qué…

Concibió una idea. _Remota y desquiciada, _pero siendo su única explicación de resultar como esperaba. Porque no podría elaborar grandes conclusiones matemáticas o físicas sobre lo que lo rodeaba, pero verificar eso que se le había ocurrido era sencillo. Entonces quizás tendría idea de lo que pasaba y no se obligaría a pensar hasta los límites de su sanidad.

Se dio media vuelta en su lugar, _si esa habitación era real, _si era la _vieja _habitación que recordaba, entonces tendría que encontrarlo. Comenzó a palmear rápidamente en la mesita con la que había tropezado. _Ahí no había nada. _Corrió al otro lado de la habitación buscando entre las pilas de ropa limpia que estaban ordenadas en su closet. Tiró todo al suelo sin cuidado hasta dejar vacía la estructura, todavía sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Entonces quedaba el cajón que él calificaba como de _sus objetos personales. _De no ser una ilusión debía ser lo que recordaba, así que caminó con más calma hacia la estructura de cuatro gavetas, fijando sus ojos solo en la de arriba a la izquierda. Estiró sus manos temblantes hasta la pequeña abertura de la que tiró, halando el cajón consigo.

_Era como lo recordaba._

Reprimió una violenta aspiración de aire en su garganta._ Todo eso, realmente era suyo._

Alargó su mano derecha al interior, examinando con cuidado todo, tenía años de no ver nada de eso. _O al menos así lo dictaba su mente, _pero dejando por unos segundos de lado ese dilema, se concentró en los objetos.

Lo primero que tomó fue una fotografía de su madre. No era un secreto para nadie que él conservaba ese pedazo de papel aún cuando ella se había alejado por razones que Suzaku siempre había desconocido. Aún así, no podía decir que la extrañaba o que la foto era por sentimientos melancólicos en su interior. Había escuchado a Todou-san decir una vez que _no podía extrañar lo que no había tenido, _pero era una mórbida curiosidad lo que lo llevaba a conservarla como un tipo de tesoro muy bien protegido. Conservando el deseo de verla aunque fuese una vez, para conocerla en persona y no precisamente para poder decirle _madre _a alguien.

Eso era algo muy enterrado en su pasado. Hizo la fotografía a un lado y continuó buscando, por su mano pasó una pequeña placa de metal que Todou-san había conseguido para él en su cumpleaños pasado. Le había dicho que era una manera en que los soldados del ejército de América eran identificados unos con los otros. _Dejando de fuera que era más por la fácil identificación de sus cuerpos cuando morían en batalla- _Suzaku lo había averiguado por su cuenta, la placa en forma de un pequeño rectángulo, tenía marcado a presión su nombre escrito en inglés. Al igual que su fecha de nacimiento, su lugar de nacimiento y su actual lugar de residencia.

Nada de lo que tenía en ese cajón era costoso, hablando económicamente. Pero todos los objetos que tenía ahí eran de cierto valor… _sentimental, _para él y hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que había dejado atrás, si su memoria no le fallaba.

Como esperaba, pronto dio con el objeto que en realidad buscaba. Al tocarlo se hacía más real su entorno, como una verdad absoluta. Al sacarlo de ahí no pudo suprimir el escalofrío en su cuerpo de ser todo cierto, pero decidido a que debía averiguarlo, desenrolló el pedazo de pergamino. Saltaban en su cara los números de cada uno de los días del mes, _era un calendario. _

Kaguya lo había traído desde Sapporo hacía unas semanas y se lo había regalado en muestra de buena voluntad. Suzaku desde entonces había tomado la costumbre de marcar todos los días con una _"X" _cuando amanecía.

Con más que sorpresa, confirmó que el calendario le marcaba dos cosas.

_La primera, _la fecha. El año.

_2010._

Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la realización. No solo se veía como un niño ante el espejo porque fuese una alucinación de su mente, _no era solo por eso. _Si no porque _no _sabía cómo, o _por qué,_ él realmente tenía _diez _años, estaba en el Templo Kururugi y era el año en que toda su vida había cambiado.

_Como haber sido lanzado hacia atrás. _Como haber soñado todo el futuro.

_La segunda _cosa que el calendario le mostró, fue otra fecha importante. Levantó su pequeña mano más temblorosa que antes contando los días que separaban el _hoy _de aquél día que siempre recordaría. La llegada de _dos _jóvenes príncipes de Britannia a su territorio. Miró el calendario incrédulo de nuevo, sabiendo que se miraba tonto contar con la mano los dos días de separación que anunciaban a esa fecha. _Pero todo pasaba demasiado rápido alrededor, _que temía estar perdiendo la noción del tiemo.

Suzaku retrocedió hasta sentarse en su cama sin despegar todavía su mirada del calendario.

_Dos días. _

Muchos se reirían de la precisión con la que recordaba ese evento, pero para Suzaku había sido lo primero que cambió su vida y por lo cual se habían desencadenado las demás decisiones, _todas surgían desde ese punto. _Porque a pesar de que había recibido a la joven Realeza con una mirada altanera que les quería dar a entender que él era ley en ese lugar, no había encontrado la suficiente fuerza para mantener esa faceta.

_No después de conocer bien a Lelouch y Nunnally. _No después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras civilizadas con Lelouch.

Ese día que ambos Vi Britannia habían llegado al templo Kururugi, Suzaku marcó el calendario con un círculo en vez de con una _X _como era usual en todos los días anteriores, sin excepción. Lo había marcado así porque ese primer encuentro había sido nefasto y quería asegurarse de recordar el día en que su vida empezaría a ser invadida por Britannia y sus príncipes que querían llegar a hacer suyo el único lugar en que Suzaku se sentía libre. Había pasado toda la tarde de ese día, dándole vueltas al círculo en su calendario, hasta casi atravesar la hoja de la presión y la cantidad de vueltas que le había dado.

_Eso había sido al principio._

Sin embargo, el resto de los días siguieron siendo marcados por las usuales _X, _al menos hasta que se presentó el mismo día pero en el mes siguiente. Suzaku había vuelto a marcar ese día con un círculo, pero su expresión era diferente al de la primera vez que lo había hecho. Suzaku tenía una sincera sonrisa en su rostro al notar que había cumplido un mes desde que había conocido a Lelouch y Nunnally, dándose cuenta de que también le había tomado menos de un mes el aceptarlos y que ambos se convirtieran en su nueva familia.

Mientras pudo, continuó marcando ese día de la misma forma en cada calendario que se le atravesaba y nadie sabía por qué. _Era su completo secreto._

Así que Suzaku miró el calendario vacío de círculos en sus manos. El miedo había desaparecido parcialmente y había sido reemplazado por una gran intriga. Teniendo en cuenta de que… _si estaba en lo correcto, _y si mañana pasaba lo que en su mente había sido verdad, entonces en dos días Lelouch y Nunnally llegarían al templo Kururugi.

Solo si mañana confirmaba saber lo que pasaría, entonces la explicación más razonable para él sería que de una manera algo extraña, había logrado ver el futuro muchos años adelante. Todos y cada uno de esos días.

O quizás…

De alguna forma extraña, había regresado a este punto. Como una especie de viaje en el tiempo, aunque Suzaku nunca había sido adepto a historias fantásticas con finales felices, eran imposibles de creer. Pero estando tan confundido como lo estaba en ese momento, comenzaría a creer en elefantes color de rosa si todo resultaba verdad.

Solo tendría que esperar un poco.

* * *

><p>Todou estaba… <em>confundido.<em>

Si, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir la situación que reinaba en el lugar desde temprano en la mañana, o desde ayer en la mañana, podía decir. Hacía unas horas estaba preocupado por Suzaku y por lo confundido –_sin razón aparente- _que se veía, y había decidido darle algo de espacio y tiempo para que arreglara sus conflictos personales por su cuenta.

_Había sido un día desde eso._

Y creyó verlo mucho mejor que el día anterior cuando Suzaku se mostró en la mañana al desayuno un poco más animado y más concentrado en _Kami-sabe-qué _que de costumbre. En todo sentido era una mejora después de su mirada del día anterior, pero Todou no podía decir que el niño tuviera todos sus dilemas resueltos, no por la manera en que su mirada estaba concentrada en el espacio vacío en la mesa ante él. Como queriendo atravesar la madera.

Tampoco dejó de notar cómo la mirada de Suzaku se iluminó en lo más mínimo cuando le habían servido el desayuno. _¿Qué había de triunfal en el desayuno? _Todou lo desconocía, pero Suzaku parecía contento consigo mismo. Continuó con su propia comida después de eso, pero seguía mirando de reojo al ojiverde que se había concentrado de nuevo en algo, por la manera en que su mirada se perdía cada pocos segundos, trataba de recordar algo.

La pregunta era, qué.

Todou prestaba su completa atención al extraño comportamiento de su alumno, pero no podía evitar pensar que era hasta cierto punto _triste, _que Genbu estando compartiendo la misma mesa que ellos dos, no lo notara en absoluto. Sabiendo de antemano que la relación de ambos no era _Padre-hijo _y que Suzaku no pareciera afectado en lo absoluto por ello, sabía que en el fondo sí lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba que Genbu se involucrara más en el papel familiar y no en el político, incluso si los pactos con Britannia no estuvieran yendo como querían y la explosión de una guerra era una probabilidad a la vuelta de la esquina cada día. Él mismo podía ser un guía para Suzaku e incluso más _padre _que Genbu pero no lo veía justo, siendo que la madre del ojiverde ya lo había abandonado. Su joven pupilo tampoco era alguien de amistades, por lo que se preocupaba que en el futuro su personalidad fuese tosca y cerrada, con poco trato a las personas.

Era un buen niño pero incluso él también necesitaba relacionarse.

Todou continuó comiendo, haciendo una nota importante de hablar con Genbu de eso. _Hoy mismo, de ser necesario._

* * *

><p>Suzaku pasó todo ese día exprimiendo su cerebro como nunca antes para predecir algunas cosas. Y no solo ese día, pero también el siguiente. En ambos se dio cuenta de que había sido más fácil el pensarlo que el hacerlo, porque debía tomar en cuenta, que viaje en el tiempo o sueño, él tenía 18 años según su mente. Recordar algo que había pasado hacía ocho años era casi imposible. No con tantas cosas que se mezclaron esos días y otras cuantas a las que les dejó de tomar importancia.<p>

Por lo cual era doblemente difícil confirmar su teoría.

Aunque tuvo la dicha de lograr tres veces en esos dos días, predecir algo que iba a pasar. Como un desayuno, la comida o la cena –_evitando acercarse a la cocina-_. Incluso pequeños pedazos de conversación que había escuchado, o el clima fuera del templo. Sabía que no eran grandes pedazos de información que apoyaran al cien su teoría, pero para él era al menos algo. Sin mencionar el extraño sentimiento de que ya había hecho ciertas cosas, como entrenar con Todou-san de cierta manera y saber hacia dónde moverse, o un sonido sin nada peculiar que venía desde el exterior.

En conclusión, _no estaba tan seguro. _Pero la idea había sido levemente reforzada y la terminaría de reforzar al día siguiente. _Oh si, _Suzaku estaba más que ansioso por lo que se vendría, y si no se equivocaba, ni su padre ni Todou-san le habían dicho, _antes, _que dos príncipes Britannian se quedarían en el templo Kururugi. Y eso iba de acuerdo a lo que recordaba, porque ninguno de los dos había mencionado algo en todo ese día, y no esperaba que lo hicieran hasta que ambos Britannian aparecieran por las escaleras.

_Apenas y podía contener su emoción._

Incluso si esto era una viaje en el tiempo, _o sueño. _Significaba que tenía una _gran _oportunidad de hacer las cosas distintas a la última vez, para no verse orillado al final de asesinar a Lelouch. Para el Britannian quizás había sido lo más simple, aunque elaborado, para que al final todo funcionara. Pero nunca le había preguntado a Suzaku lo que pensaba al respecto, creyendo que el ojiverde estaba más que de acuerdo con tomar su vida.

_Estando completamente equivocado,_ en opinión del japonés. Quizás había tenido demasiados encuentros con Lelouch y en todos ellos habían peleado, casi desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, pero Lelouch nunca había dejado de ser su amigo y la primera persona –_junto con Nunnally- _por la cual se interesó. O no estaría poniendo todo su empeño en pasar el día para poder verlos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Mientras el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, sus ansias crecían.<p>

_Ya casi era hora._

Su entrenamiento con Todou-san sería interrumpido. Se encontraría con Kaguya y Kirihara-san para ver por qué tanto murmullo alrededor del templo y entonces saldrían a ver a los dos príncipes.

_Ya no podía soportar la espera._

Porque ver a Lelouch y Nunnally significaría que no había sido un sueño y optaría por un extraño viaje espiritual, o lo que sea que le hubiese dado información del futuro. Incluso, una vez que se ganara la confianza de Lelouch podía hablarle de aquello _¿Cierto? _Y quizás no cometerían los mismos errores porque habían logrado aprender de ellos.

_Solo era cuestión de conocerse de nuevo._

Sin embargo, los minutos continuaron pasando.

Suzaku se miraba cada vez más y más contrariado por que el entrenamiento con su maestro se estuviera alargando como normalmente lo haría. Incluso podía escuchar fuera del dojo a Kaguya pasear de un lado a otro preguntando a Kirihara-san sobre los árboles alrededor del templo y cuanto animal captaba su atención.

_Pero solo eso._

-Suzaku, te estás distrayendo-

El ojiverde volvió a tomar posición con el entrecejo junto. _Las cosas no debían ir así, según recordaba. _Y él había predicho con exactitud la presencia de su prima y el otro viejo hombre en el templo, así que no debía haber diferencia alguna. Lelouch y Nunnally ya debían estar ahí.

-Suzaku ¿Me estás escuchando?-

Todou podía notar de nuevo la inseguridad en el rostro de su alumno, justo cuando creía que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Podía comenzar a creer que entrenar con él era quizás lo que lo ponía de esa manera, pero pensando un poco más a fondo, era algo diferente lo que ocupaba la mente de Suzaku y que él tenía la _suerte _de presenciar.

Podía apostar que era el mismo tema de hacía dos días, pero qué era seguía siendo el misterio. _Y dos días ya era demasiado._

-La clase de hoy a acabado, Suzaku-

No debió sorprenderse al ser _eso _último que dijolo que su alumno escuchó al fin. Tardó incluso más en decirlo que en Suzaku inclinarse levemente en un movimiento rápido y luego salir corriendo del dojo con el bokken en su mano. _¿Qué era lo que lo apresuraba tanto? _El hombre no tenía idea, pero quizás ya era hora de hablar sobre ello con Genbu.

Después de todo, _él _era el padre de Suzaku.

* * *

><p>Cuando llamó a la puerta, un audible <em>"Hmm" <em>fue lo que lo recibió, entendible como que podía pasar si era algo importante o si no, podía irse por donde venía. Todou estaba consciente de lo que Genbu podía estar haciendo y sabía que era importante, pero en lo personal, también debía poner el esmero que usaba en los asuntos políticos y militares, así que se hizo entrar con una firme mirada.

Genbu no levantó la vista de su escritorio hasta que Todou estaba frente a él, y lo hizo levemente antes de continuar con lo que sea que leyera, inclinando la cabeza de lado invitando al militar para que se sentara.

_Eso era la atención del Primer Ministro cuando estaba ocupado, _señas y sonidos. Para quien fuese. La escala de prioridades del hombre era muy extraña.

Pero Todou estaba empeñado en hacerlo entender, esta vez. Se aclaró la garganta esperando que el otro hombre dejara por completo lo que hacía, atención a medias no era lo que quería.

-Espero que sea importante, Todou- suspiró Genbu levantando por completo la mirada.

-Es Suzaku- respondió de inmediato el Militar, y pudo ver el claro destello en los ojos de Genbu cuando claramente pensaba _"¿Qué hay de importante en Suzaku?"_ –Es tú hijo- continuó ante la silenciosa declaración del otro.

-¿Y qué con eso?- respondió el Primer Ministro volviendo a la lectura del documento frente a él. –Sabes los límites que hay entre él y yo, y confió en lo que tú puedas hacer por él-

_Era completamente un descuido. _Podía decirlo Todou, la manera en la que Genbu ni siquiera aceptaba hablar de temas relacionados con su joven heredero. Porque para eso lo había tenido, para tener un nombrado heredero, _varón, _que adquiriera el apellido Kururugi y el largo prestigio de la vieja familia. Genbu siempre dijo que su matrimonio con Mei Sumeragi había sido con fines políticos y de conservar la larga tradición de _cierta pureza _en la línea familiar. _Lo cual Todou no creía un instante. _Genbu había conocido a Mei Sumeragi sin saber de su apellido, se habían tratado antes de conocer que ambos eran de castas poderosas, y al final, cuando se había descubierto la verdad, era el perfecto pretexto para Genbu, el decir que lo hacía por el bien de su línea familiar. Que Mei no le interesaba en absoluto.

Cuando había sido nombrado Primer Ministro, el altercado final se había hecho presente. Como tradición, el recientemente elaborado gabinete de Ministros que acompañarían a Genbu la mayoría del tiempo, había sido invitado a una celebración en el templo Kururugi, para afianzar lazos y darse a entender ahora que trabajarían juntos. Todou estaba presente como hombre de confianza de Genbu y su amigo más cercano, pero quizás hubiese preferido no haber presenciado eso.

Los hombres platicaban en un círculo con sus bebidas en la mano, riendo y compartiendo anécdotas o imaginando lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

_-"Mi esposa estará feliz"-_

_-"Bah, mujeres. Te lo digo ahora, tarde o temprano se convertirá en una distracción para ti y tendrás que dejar el puesto"-_

_-"¿Por qué lo dices, Sawasaki?"-_

_-"¡Solo miren a Genbu! Tiene esposa y va a tener un hijo, un hijo que necesita TODA su atención"-_

El recién nombrado Primer Ministro no podía permitir esas palabras cuando apenas y tomaba el cargo. Quizás y estaban en lo correcto, o había sido una patada a su frágil ego, pero debió de pensar mejor las cosas antes de acabar con todo.

-_"Yo solo quiero un heredero para el nombre Kururugi"-_

Había sido la frase que hizo más eco en el lugar. Había sido lo único _y lo último_ que Mei Sumeragi escuchó de Genbu Kururugi.

Ella había aceptado que no le tomara tanta importancia mientras estaban en época de elegir al siguiente Primer Ministro del país, pero su consuelo era que una vez que pasara eso, podría estar con él, apoyándolo. Y teniendo un hijo que aligeraría la carga, además de hacerlo ver que en los oscuros momentos siempre habría alguien que necesitara de él.

_Un hijo._

Todou fue el que intentó arreglar la situación, _sin saber por qué. _Todou fue quien aceptó cargar las cosas de Mei Sumeragi cuando ella se empeñaba en llevar todo ese peso en sus brazos hasta el auto, incluso estando tan cerca de la fecha programada para el nacimiento. La ayudó a bajar las escaleras y en ningún momento Genbu se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

A los dos días, Todou volvía al silencioso templo. Genbu lo había tratado de contactar un millón de veces, seguro por la ausencia de su esposa, pero si era listo, la servidumbre seguro le había dicho lo que había pasado. _Al pié de la letra. _E incluso podían haberle marcado el momento justo donde cometió el error.

Al momento de llegar a la cima de las escaleras, Todou fue recibido por las miradas ansiosas de las sirvientas, pero estas se congelaron en sus lugares segundos después. _Comprendiendo la situación de inmediato. _Genbu salió irritado y nada descansado cuando se enteró de la presencia de Todou, pero lo que el militar traía de regreso no era esperado.

_-Aquí tienes a tu heredero- _

Todou tenía en sus brazos al recién nacido hijo del matrimonio. Mei había insistido que si eso era lo único que Genbu quería, entonces era su regalo de despedida. Mei no dejó al militar objetar y tan pronto se había sentido mejor, desapareció sin dejar dicho el lugar a donde iba. Traer al pequeño Kururugi de regreso al templo fue lo único que se podía hacer, en opinión de Todou.

La mirada de Genbu se ensombreció ante esto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a liderar Japón.

_Como ahora._

Por ese pequeño descuido.

Aunque Genbu no era alguien que supiera cómo tratar a las personas, Todou confiaba en que Mei se lo hubiese podido enseñar. _Eran tal para cual. _Y si no, para eso había llegado Suzaku.

Pero las circunstancias en las que todo había culminado, también acabaron con las esperanzas de Todou. No podía hacer milagros y no era un tema de su incumbencia, pero Suzaku le importaba lo suficiente para intentarlo.

-Podré estarlo cuidando pero es tú responsabilidad- contraatacó el hombre acercándose un poco hacia adelante. Genbu levantó la vista de nuevo por la invasión a su espacio –Si sigues tomando _tan _en cuenta lo que los demás dicen ¿Por qué no tomas en cuenta _mi _palabra?-

Genbu endureció la mirada, sabía a lo que se refería exactamente y le era difícil olvidarlo. Sin embargo no argumentó nada a su favor.

-¡Y si no vas a hacerme caso, entonces olvida lo que los _demás _dicen! ¿Cuántos años tienes en el cargo ya?- Todou no quería sobresaltarte, _realmente no_, pero la manera en que Genbu se cerraba al cambio le era frustrante. –Hablar de más o mantener el silencio absoluto no te ayudará, Genbu- suspiró.

-Eso ya lo he aprendido, Todou. Por eso Suzaku está mejor como está, es tan parecido a su madre que el enfrentamiento es inevitable entre nosotros dos- el Primer Ministro se recargó en su silla un poco tenso –Deja las cosas como están-

Todou masajeó el puente de su nariz con cansancio.

-Mei nunca fue tu enemiga y la mayoría de las veces ambos coincidían. Suzaku es hijo de ambos y si fue tu _completa _culpa que ella se fuera, estás cometiendo el mismo error con Suzaku. Porque no por no prestarle atención estás haciendo lo mejor, tarde o _temprano _volverá a pasar lo mismo…-

Genbu tragó con algo de dificultad.

-Entonces no habrá ningún consuelo-

El militar se levantó de su silla y asintió levemente antes de salir. Dejaría a Genbu pensar en lo que le había dicho por algún tiempo. Como había pensado, _él no era capaz de hacer milagros, _pero un poco de abertura del otro hombre sería un gran avance. Solo si se daba la oportunidad, _y si Suzaku deseaba dársela. _Entonces no tendría que estar de mediador entre padre e hijo.

* * *

><p>Suzaku esperó, esperó, <em>y esperó <em>hasta que el sol se escondía en el horizonte y su alrededor era consumido en las tinieblas.

_¿Por qué? _Era la pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza.

¿Por qué Lelouch y Nunnally no habían aparecido? ¿Por qué había fallado en algo tan importante? ¿Por qué pasaba todo eso? Insistió de nuevo que no era un gran pensador y que podía haberse equivocado en una parte del camino, pero su mente se negaba a aceptar que _este _importante suceso en su vida no estaba sucediendo.

_Que había fallado._

Porque su mente saltaba a otras conclusiones más aterradoras, como que en lugar de un extraño viaje en el tiempo, _era un sueño._

Un vil sueño que en su mente duró tanto tiempo, pero que nunca existió. Que lo vivió de una manera tan real que ahora lo creía _y quería _hacer realidad pasara lo que pasara. _Eso era lo más viable ahora. _La manera en que había atinado a eventos en los días anteriores entonces se debía a suerte y coincidencia. _No… no podía estar pasando._

Lelouch y Nunnally no podían ser creaciones de su mente. No era porque se sentía solo y necesitaba de alguien con quien compartir muchas cosas.

_¡Su mente no podía haberle jugado tan bajo!_

¿Siquiera existían? Lelouch y Nunnally Vi Britannia eran personas reales. _No podía concebirlo así. _No podía creer que ambos príncipes hubiesen sido parte del sueño, porque era igual a que estuvieran muertos.

_No, no quería pensar en eso._

Pero a falta de pruebas ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? Ellos dos ya debían haber llegado al templo Kururugi, él ya debía de haberlos visto y quizás ya estarían hablando. _Se sentiría más seguro así. _Con alguien real además de Todou-san y su padre _vivo _que según su mente había asesinado.

Quizás esa vida que soñó no era perfecta y había mucho sufrimiento en ella, pero en partes iguales sentía que estaba llena de cosas verdaderas y que jamás habría cambiado por nada. Eso eran todos sus recuerdos, amigos, vivencias y las quería como si fueran reales, como un camino que lo guiaba. Aunque ahora… sin Lelouch y Nunnally, ese futuro no vendría.

Si ellos no estaban ahí, entonces lo demás se iba esfumando lentamente en su subconsciente.

_¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por el bien de quién?_

-¿Por qué tan estresado? Debes ser el niño de diez años más estresado que conozco, Kururugi-

Suzaku levantó la cabeza, y se levantó de un brinco de las escaleras. _Ahí había pasado todo el día esperando. _Mirando con sorpresa, confusión, cierto temor e incluso incredulidad a esa persona.

-¿C.C.?- la palabra dejó sus labios con la inocencia de su edad, como algo extraño.

_C.C. ¡La había olvidado por completo! _Se golpeó mentalmente, ¿Entonces…?

-Así que me conoces- declaró la bruja un tanto sorprendida, abriendo los ojos levemente pero recuperándose rápido y sacando a flote su fría mirada –Es más difícil de lo que pensé- musitó.

Suzaku sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada. Primero se obligaba a creer, _luego se obligaba a olvidarlo todo, _¡Y ahora aparecía una alucinación de su mente!

-Estás hiperventilando, Kururugi- regañó la bruja sentándose en las escaleras y masajeándose el puente de la nariz mientras pensaba. Suzaku volvió a la realidad, _o lo que parecía la realidad, _mirando por primera vez su atuendo. De todos los cambios de ropa con la que la identificaba, un kimono estaba en sus últimas opciones.

Pero se estaba saliendo del tema.

-¿C.C. tú me conoces? ¿Eres real, no eres una alucinación?- el pequeño Kururugi se acercaba más y más, estirando su mano a punto de tocar el hombro de la mujer a su lado.

Ella gruñó ante la duda que expresaba el menor, pero no dijo nada, al principio.

-¿Qué más podría ser?- se giró por completo a él –Ahora, deja de pensar en cosas inútiles. Ayúdame a averiguar por qué pasó esto- se levantó de un solo movimiento mirando el cielo oscuro y estrellado. Suzaku la imitó con alegría.

-¿Tú sabes qué es esto?- si alguien podría darle respuestas, quizás era ella. -¿Cómo es que terminamos así?-

Pero la mirada un tanto triste y llena de conflicto que se hizo presente mató la mitad de las esperanzas del joven. Ella no parecía saber mucho más que él, aunque Suzaku conservaba la esperanza de que tuviese al menos más información. _¡Incluso que solo estuviera de acuerdo con él! _Porque significaba que no estaba loco, y que aquella vida que había vivido, sí existía.

-Parece que nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos de lo que ha pasado- comenzó C.C. devolviendo su vista a Suzaku –Porque sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Cierto?-

-Ocho años más a partir de ahora- asintió Suzaku con mirada seria. –¿Pero por qué somos nosotros solamente?-

Por qué no Todou, Kirihara, Kaguya, _¡Alguien más! _Solo eran ellos dos ¿Cierto?

-¿Está Lelouch aquí?- preguntó C.C. de inmediato, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia. Suzaku no estaría lejos de él si se encontrara en el templo Kururugi.

Solo terminó de confirmar cuando Suzaku negó.

-Así que él también sabe…- musitó por lo bajo, con media sonrisa en su rostro. Suzaku solo abrió los ojos más confundido.

-¿Lelouch? ¡¿Lelouch también sabe? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- casi lo estaba gritando, pero había pasado dos días pensando en los príncipes de Britannia y esa explicación no se había pasado por su mente.

C.C. lo miró de manera aburrida.

-Estuvieran aquí si Marianne hubiese sido asesinada y Nunnally herida- comenzó, _bastante convencida_ –Lelouch hubiese renunciado a su derecho al trono y ambos hubiesen sido exiliados hacia aquí, a Japón-

Suzaku parpadeó comprendiendo. _Eso hubiese pasado si Lelouch no supiera nada y todo pasaba como se suponía._ Pero si Lelouch sabía… entonces, no había la más mínima posibilidad de que _no _permitiría que Nunnally fuese herida. Si tenía la oportunidad. De salvar a Nunnally de perder su habilidad para caminar y que su ceguera fuese causada por el Emperador.

_Todo eso salvando a su madre…_

_-_Estamos en problemas- culminó C.C. con tono frío y seguro. –Las cosas no serán iguales, ya-

Suzaku suspiró para sí mismo.

_¿Lelouch seguía siendo el onceavo príncipe de Britannia?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooolaa! n.n Lindo capítulo, L-I-N-D-O capítulo, me encantó torturar a Suzaku un ratito y hacerlo pensar n.n pero está lindo. En especial me gustó la parte de Mei Sumeragi, y esa sería me explicación de la ausencia de la madre de Suzaku, ya que en el canon -según yo- no hay una en específico.<em>**

**_En fin... volvemos a Britannia en el próximo capítulo, pueden empezar las apuestas! _**

**_Y les cuento un secreto? !Me encantan sus reviews! :3_**

**_¿Quién le da a esta inocente, tierna y linda autora un review? :3 ¿Chiquito? ¿Largo? wii_**

**_Nos vemos _**

**_TQM Kohai n.n_**

**_anypotter_**


	4. Stage 4: El mundo no se detendrá

_¿Excusa? No t.t terrible bloqueo... sigh, pero ya no! Lean! n.n_

**Stage 4: El mundo no se detendrá**

**Britannia**

Marianne no estaba tan sorprendida de la aparición de Charles, aunque debía admitir que juntaba algo de mérito que el hombre hubiese aparecido por su cuenta y no porque ella se lo hubiese exigido después. Teniendo en cuenta la vasta _familia _que el Emperador de Britannia había formado, nunca se había esperado mayor atención por parte de él como un esposo o padre.

_Jamás._

Porque cada Emperatriz sabía cuál había sido su función al convertirse en esposa, y cada hijo nacido era entrenado desde pequeño para orientarlo mínimamente en lo que se esperaba de él o ella. Seguro no era una vida difícil donde el dinero fuese un problema, pero todo era cuestión del ambiente en que cualquier heredero creciera, para formar algo de su carácter.

Una figura paterna no era algo que tendrían. _Eso era definitivo_.

Todos sabían quién era su padre y lo veían en solo en ocasiones indicadas. En veces en un anuncio de prensa, otras tantas en ceremonias _necesarias_ o simplemente cuando eran convocados. No más ni menos de lo necesario, era una relación de conocidos y trabajo, como estar dentro de una empresa. _Hasta el momento nadie se había quejado de ello. _Pero no lo harían, tenían lo que necesitaban.

Aprender a montar a caballo, tener un logro en la escuela de Nobles o tocar cerca de la perfección un instrumento eran cosas que cada uno tendría que reconocerse a sí mismo, o con algo de suerte, sus madres intervendrían. Las Emperatrices solían hacer lo mismo que el Emperador, quizás a excepción de Marianne. Ellas conseguían lo que querían y sus hijos eran criados dentro del mundo de los Nobles por institutrices bien pagadas o maestros privados que comenzaban a formarlos apenas y podían hablar.

No andar tras ellos en el jardín, no curarles la rodilla si se caían.

Era: _Suerte hijo, ya te di una posición privilegiada. Aprovéchala. _

Además del siempre presente pensamiento de competencia entre todos, no había mucho que decir.

Así que era un hecho, que _el Emperador _de Britannia se presentara frente a Marianne poco después del incidente sufrido, era algo inusual. Que pasara su mirada una y otra vez por su esposa, dando con la venda del tobillo era otro bono extra.

_Ella quizás si le importaba más._

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó, _ligera _pero _genuinamente _interesado en un hecho de la vida diaria. Marianne enarcó una ceja divertida, claramente sorprendida.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?- apareció una pícara sonrisa en el rostro de la Emperatriz, _disfrutaría el momento._

-Marianne…-

Ella rodó los ojos ante el ultimátum. Siempre era difícil sacarlo de su faceta de _Emperador-polígamo-desinteresado _según palabras de Marianne, cada vez que Charles se ausentaba algún tiempo y dejaba de visitarla.

Pero no se daría por vencida. Con gracia apuntó al sofá frente a ella esperando ser obedecida, lo cual pasó sin tanta resistencia. Una vez frente a frente las bromas estaban de lado y una no tan _contenta _Emperatriz buscaba retribución.

-Fue un ataque terrorista según todo indica, o es lo que Schneizel ha logrado averiguar -comentó.

Charles no se sorprendió tanto al ser mencionado el nombre del Segundo Príncipe tan rápido en los hechos. Reconocía la destreza en _unos cuantos _de sus hijos, y si estaba ahí era porque el mismo príncipe se había tomado la _molestia _de dejar un mensaje en el Palacio Imperial por lo ocurrido. De ser otra la situación, seguro se hubiese enterado por murmullos de su corte o porque Marianne se lo reprimiera después con una de sus _nada _calmadas escenas, _cualquiera de las dos opciones_, agradecía un poco la sagacidad de Schneizel.

_Sin embargo…_

-¿Crees que fue un ataque terrorista, Marianne?-

El Emperador podía ver el claro deseo de venganza en su esposa. Algo que ella nunca dirigía mal pero tampoco dejaría pasar y se escondería debajo de la cama. Si deseaba venganza era porque debía tener algún sospechoso, así que era más fácil saberlo que después enfrentar los escándalos de la corte.

Para su sorpresa, Marianne negó.

-Ninguno-

Era una derrota que no hubiese querido admitir. Aunque se reservó sus comentarios de su agenda de esa noche, _la reunión con V.V. era un asunto apartado. _Una vez que ella aclarara eso, quizás podría decírselo a Charles. Porque sabía que si lo hacía ahora, era apuntar directamente a su hermano y no era la opción más sensata, no cuando entre esos dos había un _pacto._

Además debía estar segura cuando pusiera su dedo en él. Hasta ahora no tenía absolutamente nada en su contra pero no era una opción descartada y eso lo hablarían después.

-Schneizel entonces encontrará a los culpables- habló el Emperador después de unos segundos bastante convencido de lo que decía, pero Marianne negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

_-_Yo seré quien los encuentre- declaró. Quien fuese el culpable, ya era algo personal.

Charles no podía ir en contra de ese deseo y Marianne tenía las suficientes conexiones para lograr hacer lo que se proponía, aunque le era extraño lidiar con una esposa que era tan autosuficiente y decidida como ella. _Eso era exactamente lo que la diferenciaba de las demás. _Y no hubiese esperado menos de ella, porque bajar la cabeza y acostumbrarse no era parte de su ser, incluso actuar de víctima ante la situación era inconcebible.

-Como sea, no salgas de la Villa aún- _él seguía siendo el Emperador. _Marianne abrió su boca de inmediato en protesta y Charles solo levantó la mano para que lo dejara terminar –Si eras el blanco absoluto de los culpables, podrían atacar de nuevo- aunque meterse con Marianne era un infierno –Y dejarás a Nunnally sola en la villa, si le hacen algo no quiero que destruyas Pendragón-

Charles comenzó a masajear el puente de su nariz –Al menos espera que Lelouch esté de vuelta y así consigues la suficiente protección para los dos aunque salgas. En vista de que aprecias tanto a tus hijos-

Marianne se permitió enarcar una ceja de nuevo pero esta vez a manera de reto. Siempre era interesante ver a Charles negar a _todos _sus hijos como algo más que herramientas, pero se sabía los nombres de sus hijos con ella. _Un punto. _

Los ponía en consideración recordándoselo a Marianne. _Dos puntos._

¿Y sugería protección? _Bingo._

-Te sorprenderás, Charles- musitó con una sonrisa –Sé que Lelouch y Nunnally te sorprenderán un día de estos, en especial Lelouch- estaba bastante segura de lo que decía.

El Emperador se levantó de su lugar habiendo tratado el tema que quería y se dirigió a la puerta sin más preámbulo. Solo con la mano en la perilla y antes de salir se detuvo.

-Son tus hijos Marianne- aseguró –Es lo mínimo que espero-

Se retiraba de nuevo de Villa Aries sintiéndose como un simple hombre en el mundo. Pensando por unos segundos si acaso eso no era lo que en un principio había buscado. Alguien que le dijera todo a la cara sin vergüenza alguna, un par de hijos, _y todo estaba bien._

Era muy tarde para eso, ya.

Pero Marianne no dejaba de intentarlo.

* * *

><p>El mundo siempre ha sido complicado, sin importar lo que alguien pueda hacer. Porque no importaba el estatus o la inteligencia de cada individuo, <em>las cosas pasaban. <em>Por algún motivo, o porque estuvieran planeadas, pero pasaban. La mayoría del tiempo sin que nadie lo espere, pero ¿Quién podría hacer algo para que no fuera así? _Nadie, _porque así son las reglas.

Eso era lo impredecible de la vida.

Lo cual no significaba que dejara de ser un _maldito _dolor de cabeza para algunos.

_Como Lelouch._

_Si_, Lelouch gustaba de lo impredecible de la vida porque así todos los días no se convertían en algo monótono y de eterna tortura. Porque así tenía algo diferente que hacer a diario sin importar que solo existieran siete nombres distintos para los días. _En su opinión debía haber quince nombres distintos. _Sería más divertido una semana de quince _¿No?_ La eterna espera del día 1 al 13 para el fin de semana sería inigualable. _Aunque era solo un decir, _se estaba desviando del tema.

Volviendo a lo impredecible de la vida, él ya estaba acostumbrado a lo que podía ser su vida en manos del destino. Lo mucho que podía cambiar de un día a otro o incluso en unos segundos. Había sido bastante difícil comprender que las cosas no siempre salían como él quería, pero de _comprenderlo _a tener que pasar por ello de nuevo era muy _diferente._

_Debía estar maldito o algo._

Su mente era un desastre cuando despertó. Mirar a todos lados y encontrar paredes blancas, un pitido insistente y el fuerte aroma a alcohol que lo hizo encoger la nariz, no fue tan bienvenido como debía. _¿Quién le daría la bienvenida a algo así? _No recordaba mucho y el abrir los ojos en un lugar así solo le decía que lo anterior era un sueño.

Al menos hasta que se levantó de un rápido movimiento y quedó sentado. Levemente sintió que algo lo jaló.

-¡Lelouch!-

Y miró curiosamente en dirección a la voz. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero _no _sabía _qué._

-¡Lelouch!- Cornelia sin embargo lo continuó reprimiendo con ambas manos en la cintura y el entrecejo junto en una combinación de enojo, preocupación y una pizca de alivio.

_Ella siempre había sido intimidante. _Pero el joven príncipe la miró sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba enfocado en ella pero al mismo tiempo no, contraponiendo la imagen de Cornelia… _¿Qué sería? _¿Unos 10 años mayor? Notando las similitudes y diferencias entre ambas, preguntándose por qué rayos tenía una Cornelia tan joven frente a él, _y sin querer asesinarlo. _

Todo volvía a caer en su lugar. Al mismo tiempo sintió que una especie de manto frío lo cubría y se dejó caer hacia atrás sin fuerza alguna. Cornelia frenética le comenzó a gritar algo, pero Lelouch no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Solo la veía mover los labios con fuerza y mirarlo a él y luego por encima de él, haciendo señas. _Pero eso no era lo importante. _

Sino por qué estaba pasando. Desde que abrió los ojos en Villa Aries.

Una explicación a cómo había regresado a ese punto de su vida, porque lo demás _no_ había sido un sueño. _No, _esa idea estaba más que descartada. Habiendo comprobado su teoría de que sabía lo que iba pasar, habiéndose interpuesto en el destino de su _madre _y en el de Nunnally. De haber sido un sueño entonces todo lo demás era erróneo, pero si era correcto que su madre iba a morir esa noche, entonces lo demás también.

_O lo era…_

No era un experto o un crédulo. Pero Lelouch consideraba que todo el futuro que él conocía y consideraba su vida, había sido borrado por la simple acción de interponerse en el suceso que desencadenaría lo demás. Aunque en ningún momento se arrepentía de que Nunnally estuviera sana y a salvo, hasta ahora podía pensar en el resto de las consecuencias de sus acciones. _Lo mucho que quizás había metido la pata._

_Y lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. _

No más ventajas, porque las cosas no pasarían igual dos veces.

_El futuro era impredecible de nuevo._

-¿Príncipe Lelouch… puede escucharme?-

Parpadeó un par de veces ante el llamado y otro par de veces ante la cegadora luz tan cerca de sus pupilas que se paseaba de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar levantar la mano para apartar el objeto y enfocar bien a quien lo llamaba. Era un hombre de cabellera escaza y grisácea, ojos color miel e indudablemente un doctor, _si su bata blanca le decía algo. _El hombre sonrió ante su molestia por la luz.

_¿Qué tenía de divertido eso?_

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Princesa Cornelia. Solo fue una reacción natural de su mente…-

Lelouch desvió su atención de nuevo hacia el costado donde estaba su media hermana de pie y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El entrecejo fruncido de ella no desaparecía y le mandaba miradas furtivas una vez que se dio cuenta de que era observada. _Oh si, _le llevaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a eso, al menos ya que no podía hacer nada para remediar el pasado y por el momento se encontraba incapacitado para pensar racionalmente, _o lo suficiente._

Situación actual: _Más que resignado._

-Respecto a sacarlo de aquí…-

-Con los cuidados necesarios, por supuesto-

Eso _si_ lo escuchó. Lelouch se concentró en alejar de su mente todo pensamiento inútil ante la posibilidad de salir de un lugar donde no tenía _nada _de control y no recibiría la información que quería. Incluso sus ojos se iluminaron por la idea, lo cual no fue pasado desapercibido por Cornelia que ya con permiso del doctor, buscaba su celular seguro para hacer sus trámites.

_O eso deseaba Lelouch._

Mientras Cornelia hablaba, comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación y Lelouch trataba de escuchar lo que decía, pero ella hablaba en un tono bajo y suave, _aterrador e imposible según sus experiencias pasadas, _y el hombre que se hacía llamar _Doctor _no contribuía a su espionaje al estar haciendo tantas preguntas que en opinión de Lelouch _¿No se supone que el doctor ya debía de saber? _Así que no tenía sentido que le preguntaran.

_Aunque de una u otra forma no le gustaba ser interrogado._

Lo único que quería por el momento era un lugar que pudiera reconocer y que apoyara sus teorías para no volverse loco pensando. Tenía que basarse en-

-Nos iremos de aquí en media hora- Lelouch levantó su vista en dirección a Cornelia, su media hermana sonreía. –De vuelta a la Villa, Lelouch-

* * *

><p>Cornelia suspiró de alivio una vez que todo estaba arreglado. Habían sido largos tres días desde el incidente y ya era hora de comenzar a moverse y no estar a la expectativa por Lelouch. Pero no debía malinterpretarse, la verdad era que antes de poder salir tras los culpables sin restricción alguna, debían asegurarse que Lelouch estuviera a salvo y en la Villa de preferencia, junto a Nunnally. Porque Cornelia sabía muy bien que la Emperatriz Marianne también esperaba eso.<p>

_Lo único que las había detenido por tanto tiempo._

Así que estaba aliviada de que al menos esa parte tan delicada hubiese acabado. Se comunicó primero con la Emperatriz para informarle de las buenas noticias y la sonrisa de Marianne casi se podía escuchar por el celular. Era comprensible, después del atentado no había visto a Lelouch de nuevo, _por motivos que Cornelia no comprendía, _pero sabía que no era su lugar preguntar. La Emperatriz solo vivía por sus hijos, así que cualquier razón que tuviera para permanecer en la villa, debía ser importante.

Además, demostraba la gran confianza que tenía en Cornelia para manejar la situación, ya que ella había sido la única que se había quedado todo el tiempo junto a Lelouch y tomaba todas las decisiones respecto a su salud. Sin mencionar que la guardia alrededor el edificio estaba a su cargo y los tenía apostados donde ella creía importante, y no más personas de las necesarias.

Por otro lado, tal y como había predicho, Clovis se había ido mientras amanecía en la misma noche del atentado. Cornelia solo lo había visto marcharse en silencio, pero el rubio le había pedido que si pasaba algo más, _esta vez _sí lo llamaran.

Así que cuando Cornelia terminó de hablar con la Emperatriz Marianne, el segundo en su lista había sido Clovis. Las noticias fueron recibidas con alegría por parte del segundo príncipe, que prometió pasarse ese mismo día por la Villa de ser posible. _Cornelia le daría el beneficio de la duda, _Clovis hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su vida social y su vida privada separadas, sumamente importante para él, así que lo dejaría tranquilo.

La última llamada que Cornelia hizo, pero no menos importante, fue para Schneizel. Ella habría podido organizar el regreso a la villa por su cuenta, pero entre ambos habían estado llevando todo lo que pasó en los últimos días, así que dejarlo fuera de algo así sería una falta de respeto. No tan sorprendida, cuando lo llamó, Schneizel le informó que ya estaba dentro del edificio. Cuando se giró, su hermano incluso ya estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días, Cornelia- saludó el oji-azul con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Ani-ue- la segunda princesa asintió, pero el otro ya enfocaba su atención en el tercer príncipe en la habitación.

Schneizel se acercó a la base de la cama cuidadosamente, temiendo de sus propios movimientos aunque no fuera en lo absoluto una persona brusca. Sin embargo el ambiente en cualquier hospital hacía a las personas sentirse más cuidadosas en lo que hacían, así fueran príncipes o personas normales, como una especie de requisito predeterminado.

-Lelouch, es bueno ver que estés bien- habló finalmente con una nueva sonrisa satisfecha.

No esperaba ser respondido con una mirada sumamente confundida.

-El doctor dijo que son efectos temporales de los medicamentos y el shock sufrido- explicó Cornelia de inmediato ante la mirada preocupada de su hermano mayor. Schneizel asintió vagamente mirando valorativamente a Lelouch.

-Era de esperarse, es solo un niño- el tono resignado en su voz fue muy claro. Para sorpresa de ambos, una joven voz indignada respondió de inmediato a tal acusación.

-No soy un niño- con la cara de un muy indignado Lelouch. Cornelia le reprimió con la mirada, pero Schneizel se encontró sonriendo.

-Mis disculpas, Lelouch- incluso hizo una leve reverencia –Era solo una prueba- admitió el rubio.

Cornelia mandó otra de sus miradas a Schneizel antes de suspirar de nuevo, puso ambas manos en su cadera y habló claramente para ambos.

-No es momento de competencias, Ani-ue, _Lelouch- _esperaba dejárselo más claro al último. –La Emperatriz Marianne nos espera en la villa-

-Muy cierto- comentó de inmediato Schneizel.

Aunque al final de todo, Cornelia sonreía en su interior. Había temido por un momento lo que el atentado de la villa había causado en la Familia Vi Britannia, y no solo se refería al exterior. Mirando a Lelouch un poco más de cerca, quizás todavía era temprano para decir que todo estaba bien. La mirada llena de conflictos de su hermano menor no era algo normal. Tampoco que sus ojos parecieran los de alguien de mayor edad. Pero por el momento solo debía importar que había podido sobrevivir, y que lo demás podría tratarse más adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Japón:.<strong>

Suzaku suspiró de nuevo habiendo perdido la cuenta hacía más de tres horas. _Todo el tema dándole vueltas en la cabeza. _Incluso miró a su costado confirmando por enésima vez que C.C. estaba ahí y que no se había vuelto loco por un sueño que había desaparecido. Pero todo era tan difícil. Pensar en lo que había pasado, hacía varios años atrás y ahora.

_Incluso que las cosas no cayeran en su lugar._

-Solo acéptalo, Kururugi- reprimió C.C. enviando una fastidiada mirada. Una de las principales razones era que la pizza no era un alimento disponible en el templo japonés y los fideos solo se escapaban entre sus palillos cada vez que intentaba levantarlos.

Dejó el tazón sobre la mesa sin admitir la derrota todavía, pero se concentró en el motivo que la había llevado hasta ahí.

Suzaku enarcó una ceja y se levantó de la cama impulsado por ambos brazos.

-¡Si, porque todo suena coherente!- escandalizó, y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro mientras daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos -¡De una forma que _nadie _sabe, terminé en el pasado sabiendo el futuro! _¡Y no solo yo! _No… además de ti existe la posibilidad de que Lelouch también lo _sabe- _se detuvo a mirar a C.C.

La bruja lo miró sin mayor expresión que la de siempre –Es un hecho que lo sabe, no debes preocuparte por eso- comentó con toda casualidad. Suzaku solo bufó para sí mismo, _odiaba no tener el control. _Odiaba ese sentimiento que oprimía su pecho y que le decía que había algo más detrás de ese _milagro._

_Estaba harto de milagros ya. _Siempre debía ocurrir primero una desgracia.

Así que no, la situación no le cuadraba en lo absoluto por mucho que hubiese deseado antes el poder _volver _al pasado para arreglar ciertas cosas. _Quizás como la muerte de su padre, _remontándose a la edad que tenía. Pero no ahora, no cuando vívidamente recordaba haber logrado la paz que personas -con más visión que él- querían. Y especialmente, _no de esa forma._

No sabía qué era lo que hacía peor la actual situación. Si había arruinado todo por lo que habían luchado y para lo cual no había una segunda oportunidad, o que ya no podían sacar nada de provecho, _o no mucho_, de ello.

Suzaku detuvo su andar. Seguro y no servía de nada, _ya lo tenía claro. _Y lo único que quedaba era… ¿Volver a empezar?

Miró a C.C. de manera pensativa. Al menos no estaba solo, o se habría vuelto loco con tantas cosas chocando en su cabeza. Pero la realidad que le planteaba la bruja tampoco era fácil de creer.

-¿Listo para planear?- preguntó ella una vez que lo vio calmarse, pero sin duda había elegido mal la pregunta. Suzaku corrió y se tiró sobre la cama con un gran y frustrado gruñido.

_Planear._

_También estaba harto de planear._

-Sabes que no podrás evitarlo. No si quieres sacar algo bueno de esto- presionó la bruja, tentada a terminar de explotarle la mente. _Suzaku no cooperaba para nada. _Pero había sido su única elección de ser correcta su suposición y tenía que aguantar cada desdén del _niño._

El ojiverde levantó la cara e inhaló profundamente. _Perfectamente resignado. _Y se sentó de nuevo con una mente más abierta y preparada a propuestas.

-¿Qué hay de Lelouch?- _eso, _seguía siendo una gran incógnita. Un pensamiento insistente que lo taladraba ya que la palabra _plan _era mencionada, porque había tenido suficiente de Lelouch y sus planes, _en serio. _Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que también estaba envuelto en lo que pasaba y que quizás él ya tenía el resto de su vida planeada.

C.C. sin embargo no contestó como esperaba.

-¿Qué hay de él? ¿Por qué no haces una llamada por cobrar a Pendragón y que te conecten a Villa Aries?- sarcasmo nunca había sido la primer arma de C.C., solo la cruda verdad pero el sarcasmo demostraba lo perdida que ella estaba también y la incertidumbre que le causaba la situación.

Suzaku lo entendió perfectamente y se frustró más. Aunque sus sentimientos estaban de acuerdo, _lo único de acuerdo en lo que podrían estar él y C.C._

No eran enemigos ni tampoco tenían motivos para odiarse, pero para el ojiverde, C.C. era una _réplica _exacta de Lelouch a estas alturas, solo que sin la parte donde podría creerle mínimamente que las cosas saldrían bien. _No, _C.C. era tan pesimista como él de acuerdo a finales felices y este inicio que les habían dado no pintaba para soluciones simples.

_Así que tenía todo el derecho de sentirse inseguro. _Y más aún sabiendo que Lelouch también se encontraba en la misma situación, solo que quizás aquel bastardo manipulador ya estaba moviéndose solo y sin ayuda de nadie, disfrutando la _situación…_

Momento. Pensándolo mejor.

Suzaku _sabía _que Lelouch no era adepto a los pensamientos de Britannia. _Ni siquiera reconocía al 90% de su familia, _así solo fueran medios hermanos. Tampoco tenía un _amor _por su título, derechos y obligaciones, _Lelouch no quería saber nada de Britannia._

Lelouch odiaba a Britannia, o mejor dicho, al hombre que la regía y la tenía en ese momento como la potencia número uno en el mundo. Que los arrojaría a él y a Nunnally como simple material de negociación. _Que no apreciaría la vida tan simple como era. _Sin mencionar a su madre, la persona que siempre debió protegerlos pero que mostró al final su verdadero pensamiento respecto a ellos.

Eso no era una oportunidad de oro para Lelouch.

_No en su totalidad. _Si significaba que tenía que enfrentarlos de nuevo.

Suzaku se sintió pesado por un momento.

-Todos ellos siguen estando en el futuro de ambos- dijo C.C. interrumpiendo sus pensamientos pero aclarando al menos la silenciosa pregunta. Su voz sin embargo demostraba plena seguridad de lo que decía y desconcertaba a Suzaku que comenzaba a ver el verdadero lío que enfrentaban –Las cosas podrán haber cambiado con la decisión de Lelouch, pero eso no significa que las personas que ambos _conocen _o conocieron, cambiaron de ideales-

Seguía habiendo guerreros. Seguía habiendo traidores, mentirosos, héroes, idealistas, _seguía existiendo Britannia y Japón._

Suzaku antes creía que sabiendo todo podría controlar el futuro, que era más fácil predecir errores y así no cometería el mismo dos veces. Pero eso era antes de que Lelouch interviniera, indirectamente para él. Antes de que Lelouch decidiera que ni él ni Nunnally serán arrojados a Japón. Que el Emperador decidiera atacar el país del sol naciente en unos meses, que se convirtiera en el _Área 11 _y que tuviera que asesinar a su padre por eso.

Ese futuro había desaparecido por completo. _Solo por un movimiento. _

Pero no era algo que Suzaku había decidido y sin embargo aceptaba perfectamente aunque ya corrieran con desventaja. Saber _nada _del futuro lo dejaba como antes, y de todas maneras llegaría un momento en la historia que conocían que debían hacer un movimiento para cambiar algo que querían prevenir que pasara o que estaba mal.

Quizás tenía en mente un hecho muy marcado para utilizar esa oportunidad.

_Euphy._

Comparado con la culpa que lo comía por haber asesinado a su padre. Sin embargo la muerte de Euphy, así como había sido un error, no había podido retrocederse. Pero Suzaku comprendía que para llegar a evitar eso, tenía que dejar pasar muchas más cosas, _otros tipos de masacres _y penas a personas que no lo merecían.

Lelouch hizo el movimiento para salvar a Nunnally. Si C.C. estaba en lo correcto, entonces tampoco la Emperatriz Marianne había sido asesinada.

_Y el futuro era tan desconocido como siempre._

Aunque si ya habían logrado borrar el camino hacia la masacre de Euphy dentro del mismo movimiento, lo que quedaba era asegurarse de que continuara así y utilizar la información veraz que conservaban.

_Britannia todavía tenía planes de invadir Japón._

_El Emperador todavía buscaba a C.C._

Y ellos no se daban por vencidos.

-¿Qué tienes planeado, niño?- la bruja vio el momento en que a los ojos de Suzaku llegó la determinación y el entendimiento de que lo que el futuro les traía.

-Hasta poder hablar con Lelouch…- Suzaku se giró levemente y la miró directamente a los ojos –Japón debe resistir-

C.C. sonrió levemente. Eso era un plan, _dadas las circunstancias._

_-_Así que tú también piensas aprovechar esto- comentó, un poco más para sí misma, pero escuchada perfectamente por el Knight of Zero de diez años.

_Lo aceptaba, todos querían mejor para su futuro._

-¿No es más fácil liberar al mundo, si no hay que liberar el Área 11 primero?- comentó.

_Una batalla menos._

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia<strong>

Lelouch maldijo. _Por quinta vez, mentalmente. _Porque la segunda vez que lo había hecho verbalmente, Cornelia lo miró con ojos de reto a decirlo una vez más, porque ese no era el vocabulario de un príncipe, _y menos de uno de diez años._

El de ojos violáceos debía admitir que su apariencia no era autoritaria, confiable, o cualquier otro tipo de cualidad que a los _diecisiete _quizás y comenzó a explotar. Pero ser tratado como niño cuando su mente casi igualaba la edad que tenía Cornelia en ese momento no era para nada satisfactorio. No cuando podía revelar cientos de cosas que dejarían a Schneizel y a su hermana lo suficientemente sorprendidos como para _casi _creerle.

Porque nadie le creería, _siendo un niño. _Saliendo de un trauma por herida de bala.

_Ni siquiera por ser príncipe._

Así que tenía que optar por mantener todos sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza mientras encontraba la manera de ordenarlos. _Mandando al diablo a Cornelia porque sabía que aunque no era un vocabulario que debía estar en su boca, era algo que su hermana escuchaba a diario en el ejército. _Esa pequeña satisfacción debía tener.

Y trataba de prepararse lo mejor posible para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Incluso si en su opinión la puerta del auto se abría _muy _lentamente, casi como si le dieran la oportunidad de fingir inconsciencia. _Aunque ya era tarde._

Los rayos del sol penetraron de inmediato al interior del vehículo y Cornelia fue la primera en bajar. Lelouch podía notar mejor sus cansadas facciones a la exposición de la luz natural. _¿Había sido por él? _Pero se quedó tanto tiempo pensando en eso que no notó que la puerta del otro lado se abría, _la más cercana a él_, y un par de brazos querían sacarlo del auto con suma delicadeza.

-¿En qué tanto haz estado pensando, Lelouch?- Schneizel comentó mientras trataba de acomodarse de la mejor manera. Entonces el joven príncipe entendió y rechazó el desvío del tema.

-No hay _forma _alguna en que me bajen de este auto así_, Ani-ue_- se cruzó de brazos en protesta y recalcando la posición de Schneizel para ver si así lo hacía retroceder un poco.

_Completamente equivocado._

Era la voz de un desobediente príncipe de diez años y no de _Zero._

Schneizel solo sonrió como si lo hiciera con un lindo cachorro tierno y rejego.

-Vamos Lelouch…- continuó y el intercambio de palabras se comenzó a escuchar.

Cornelia se había adelantado a las puertas de la Villa, aunque ya sabía que eran más que esperados. No tardó en subir los escalones cuando una cansada pero aliviada Emperatriz la recibía con una _gran _sonrisa. De su mano izquierda colgando la pequeña mano de Nunnally y de la derecha…

_-¡Onee-sama!- _Euphy comenzó a brincar de alegría sin soltar a la Emperatriz y permitiéndole llegar hasta su lado donde la pudo saludar por primera vez en unos días. Nunnally se le unió a Euphy entre ambas no permitiéndole levantarse de su acuclillada posición.

-Bienvenida a casa, Cornelia- sonrió abiertamente la Emperatriz dándole un cariñoso abrazo –Pero mírate, te ves _exhausta_-

La segunda princesa recorrió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, un poco avergonzada por lo notorio de su situación y otro poco restándole importancia.

-La buena noticia es que estamos de regreso-

Pero Cornelia sabía que ese era solo el inicio de todo, y quería evitar que ese pensamiento llegara por completo cuando deberían estar aliviados de haber superado esa difícil situación. Sin embargo cuando su mirada se cruzó de nuevo con la de la Emperatriz, a pesar de que Marianne vigilaba con ojos de halcón el auto de donde Lelouch era bajado y que tuvieran cerca de diez guardias apostados en la puerta en ese preciso momento, la _venganza _no era algo que dejaría pasar.

Cornelia había pensado en externar esa opinión después, pero al parecer la Emperatriz ya estaba más que preparada.

De todas formas, un ataque contra la Familia Imperial no era algo que quedaba impune, y de una u otra forma los responsables pagarían.

_La pregunta seguía siendo, ¿Quiénes?_

* * *

><p>La reputación de un príncipe de diez años no existía, pero ser cargado por el Segundo Príncipe hasta su habitación dentro de la Villa ciertamente no apoyaba en lo absoluto. Los ojos suaves con los que las sirvientas alrededor de la Villa los veían tampoco lo era. Sobre todo porque Lelouch conocía el verdadero ser de Schneizel y sus metas, por lo cual no era nada <em>lindo <em>o algo parecido.

Incluso si sus intenciones del momento eran buenas.

Lelouch estaba seguro de que a pesar de que las cosas ya estaban tomando un rumbo diferente, _como si ver a Nunnally correr tras él no fuera suficiente_, el mundo tenía sus planes. _Y nadie los cambiaría por la desaparición, o no, _de dos príncipes y una Emperatriz. Ahora había ganado su lugar prolongado dentro de la Familia Imperial con todos sus privilegios y obligaciones, _conocía a la mitad de sus adversarios, _y sabía el enfrentamiento al que se dirigía el mundo.

Lamentaba no poder evitarlo por completo, pero sí confiaba en poder prepararse en todo sentido para ello y quizás terminarlo antes de que sea demasiado grande.

A una edad en la que no tenía _geass _y lo más probable era que Suzaku no lo conociera, tendría que arreglárselas solo.

_Solo esperaba que el conocimiento que tenía bastara, _y poder proteger lo que antes no tuvo tanta importancia en su vida.

La Familia Imperial sabría lo que era una verdadera mentira.

_Cumpliría el Réquiem de una nueva manera._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh! Ahora resulta que debo decir: "Denle like :3 " ? jajaja se escucha raro, pero como puedes dejar review loggeado de facebook, Sras. y Sres. creo que nos conoceremos mejor jajaja. Solo bromeaba, pero ahora dejar review es mucho más fácil, vamos , animo! Si te gusta, comparte! :3 jajajaja ya ya... no lo pude evitar n.n<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y mmm tengo planeado ya pasar a la línea de tiempo verdadera de Code Geass, no más chibiSuzu o chibiLulu pero n.n puedo poner flashbacks n.n no me quiero estancar en este tiempo así que esperen más el próximo capítulo :3**

**Lamento la espera, pero ya me pongo al corriente con las otras también, ¿Ya leyeron Shadows Game? Los invito n.n nuevo AU en mi profile de Code Geass.**

**TQM panda :3**

**Nos vemos pronto n.n review y like? XD**

**anypotter (en serio, review!)**


End file.
